<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Ineffable Chemistry by jacksparrow589</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567197">Ineffable Chemistry</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589'>jacksparrow589</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Chemistry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Anne of Green Gables (TV 1985) &amp; Related Fandoms, Anne with an E (TV)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>Alternate Universe - College/University, Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, Anne and Gil don't deny their instant chemistry for too long, F/M, Gen, Idiots in Love, Modern Era, Multi, There's a plot, also contains some bullying/harassment and discussions thereof, most of the Avonlea crew get a mention, some late-breaking angst as well, the universe demands Shirbert I don't make the rules, there's also a chapter of smut, there's also fluff</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-09-20</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-11-05</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-06 10:26:22</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>Mature</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>15</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>27,504</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/26567197</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/jacksparrow589/pseuds/jacksparrow589</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>"Good God, the meet-cute of the freaking <em>millennium,</em> and neither of you take advantage of it?!"<br/>"Cole, people faint at blood drives all the time, I hate to tell you," Anne drawled.<br/>"Yeah, but they don't always tell their friends who coincidentally are friends of your friends that you're cute and then wander into your workplace and buy a book because they saw you recommended it before they knew it was you. Like, the universe could hardly make it more obvious, and all you do is flirt only the tiniest bit! Give me a break!"<br/>-------<br/>Some couples just need two chance encounters, annoyingly persistent friends, and every other sign the universe can throw at them in addition to their instant chemistry in order to figure it out. Anne and Gilbert are, to the eternal bewilderment and frustration of those around them, one of those couples, but once they get together, there is no stopping them.<br/></p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>Billy Andrews/Josie Pye, Cole Mackenzie &amp; Anne Shirley, Diana Barry &amp; Ruby Gillis &amp; Anne Shirley, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Moody Spurgeon MacPherson, Gilbert Blythe &amp; Sebastian "Bash" Lacroix, Gilbert Blythe/Anne Shirley, Mary Lacroix/Sebastian ''Bash'' Lacroix, Ruby Gillis/Moody Spurgeon MacPherson</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series:</b></td><td>Ineffable Chemistry [1]</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Series URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/series/2002720</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>385</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>301</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>1. Chapter 1: June/July 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I was listening to Anella's "Trouble" when inspiration for this struck. From there, I developed a little bit of a writing/mood playlist that include Sunmi's "24 Hours", Avicii's "Addicted to You", and Garbage's "Why Do You Love Me?" mixed in. Oh, and also LeAnn Rimes' "Can't Fight the Moonlight" for… reasons.</p><p>Set, as is more or less usual when I'm doing modern university AU, at the vaguely researched Dalhousie. Anne is entering her Master of Journalism program, Gilbert is 2 years (entering his third) into a Biomedical Engineering PhD that will ultimately have him doing medical research.</p><p>Also important to note: Anne lived with the Cuthberts, but not in Avonlea. Explanation in future chapters.</p><p>There's also a surprising amount of somewhat crass language here. Usually, I don't have the AWAE characters swear all that much, even in a modern context, but here, they're comparatively dishing it out.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>23 June</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"How much longer do I have to sit here?" Anne crossed her arms.</p><p>"Two minutes less than when you asked the last time." The phlebotomist replied, not looking up from his clipboard. "And then we have to see if you can stand without dropping like a sack of potatoes. Again."</p><p>Anne scoffed, "I was just a little woozy! That has to happen all the time at these things!"</p><p>"Yes, and this is standard procedure when that happens." The phlebotomist tilted his head a little bit. "It didn't seem like you were bothered by the needle or the blood, though. So, what happened? Didn't eat lunch?"</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes. "Of course I ate lunch."</p><p>The phlebotomist was starting to look concerned. "Do you faint often?"</p><p>Anne shook her head. "No! God, no. This is the first time."</p><p>"I'm going to recommend you go see a doctor and get blood work done, just in case. You're probably fine, since getting dizzy after donating blood isn't exactly unusual, but typically there's an underlying reason…" He tapped his pen against his chin for a moment as he checked the clipboard again, then asked, "You said you were running late, right?"</p><p>Anne nodded and replied, "Yeah, kinda had to book it across campus to get here and still got here five minutes late. Why?"</p><p>"Ugh." The phlebotomist turned to call over the student who'd checked Anne in and started the donation. "Hey Paul!" Turning back to Anne, he reminded her, "Keep that ice pack on the back of your neck. It'll be just another minute or two."</p><p>Paul trotted up. "What's up?" </p><p>"You checked Anne in, right? Did she look flushed or anything?"</p><p>"Well, yeah—she said she had to rush a bit to get here."</p><p>"Yeah, you know how they teach you in A&amp;P that there's a blood pressure drop after exercise? There's also one after blood donation. Put those together, and what do you think you get?"</p><p>"An ice pack on the back of your neck and a very annoying phlebotomist telling you that you have to sit down for ten minutes when there's absolutely nothing wrong with you?" Anne grumbled.</p><p>"Yes, and we'd like to keep there being nothing wrong with you," he told her before turning back to Paul. "She's right, though. So, next time someone comes in looking like they've just had some exercise, give them 10 or 15 minutes before starting them, even if they're late. The next one might puke on you, and that, I will not clean up." He stood and took Anne's ice pack from her before taking her wrist for a pulse and checking her blood pressure. "Okay, stand up slowly…"</p><p>"You don't need to hover," Anne told him testily, ignoring the hand he offered for help. "I'm fine. See?" She got to her feet.</p><p>"Still, I need you to stand here for a minute, and then take a couple slow steps… Look, I know you're not a fan, but it's kind of on us if you do hit the floor and actually hurt yourself, so please just humor me?"</p><p>The eyes he was giving her… if only for a moment, Anne let herself realize that, as tedious as this all was, at least this guy was cute.</p><p>She sighed. "Sorry, yeah. Thanks, um…?"</p><p>"Gilbert." He held out his hand, and Anne took it, only to find her pulse being checked one last time.</p><p>"You could have just asked," Anne murmured.</p><p>"Hm? Oh, sorry." Gilbert had the grace to look embarrassed. "Ah, well, you're good to go. I'd still recommend seeing a doctor, and if you're working today, call out sick—I can give you a note if you need. I don't want to be reading about how you split your head open on a counter or something."</p><p>Anne shook her head. "The bookstore cash register has stools; I'll be fine. I promise I'll go see a doctor if anything happens."</p><p>Gilbert looked like he was holding his tongue, but nodded. "Well, thanks for donating. Drink plenty of fluids, and grab a cookie on the way out. And Anne?" He waited until she turned. "Take care."
Anne nodded, feeling heat rise in her cheeks just a little. She turned to go before he could see, but not before replying over her shoulder, "Thanks. You, too."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>30 June</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"People <em>really</em> need to learn to reshelve properly," Anne grumbled.</p><p>"Hah, people shelve at all?" Cole called from a couple rows down. "Tell me another one." He appeared around the corner as the door chime rang. "Got one for you." He handed the book to Anne and went to greet the customers before getting back to his reshelving.</p><p>It wasn't more than thirty seconds, however, before he popped back around, looking utterly thrilled. "Anne!" he hissed. "You have got to see the guy who just walked in!"</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes. "Again?"</p><p>"I'm serious—he is the man of our collective <em>dreams!</em>" Cole grabbed Anne's hands and started dragging her toward the aisle.</p><p>"Cole, knock it off!" Anne swatted at him and headed down toward the other end of the row.
</p><p>Her stalking off was unfortunately cut short as she stepped straight into the path of a patron. "Ah! Sorry!"</p><p>"Nah, don't worry—oh! Anne! Didn't realize you were working today, but I'm glad you're here." Anne had hung out with Moody a few times; Diana's friend Ruby was his girlfriend. He was a genuinely nice guy—a divinity student who was looking to be a hospital chaplain one day. It wasn't the career that everyone aspired to, but Moody was the sort of person for whom it made sense, and Anne supposed that was what mattered. "I'm looking for a present for Ruby, and I am… kinda lost on this one. I want it to be something people wouldn't normally think to get her. Any recommendations?"
Anne thought for a moment. "We have a coffee table book on textile and fashion history. Would that be good?"</p><p>Moody smiled and heaved a relieved sigh. "Anne, you're a godsend."</p><p>Anne grinned brightly and shrugged. "Well, if <em>you</em> say so…"</p><p>That got a laugh out of Moody. "Hey, Gilbert! This is the book psychic I was telling you about!"</p><p><em>"Book psychic?"</em> Anne laughed. "I mean, I guess that's…" her laughter stopped rather abruptly when the phlebotomist from last week (really, she should have remembered when Moody said his name—how common was a name like Gilbert, anyway?) popped around the other side of the aisle.</p><p>"Have… you two met?" Moody asked, clearly noting the mild surprise on Anne and Gilbert's faces.</p><p>Gilbert gave a small shake of his head. "Yeah. Um, Anne came through the blood drive last week."</p><p>"And here, I thought the bookstore was going to be your meet-cute—now I find out you beat yourself to it?" Cole murmured as he sauntered up.</p><p>Anne fixed him with a glare. "Back to shelving, gremlin," she grumbled. Cole fluttered his fingers and sauntered off.</p><p>Moody nodded. "Ah, right!" He turned to Anne. "You missed out on some excitement—Gilbert told me one of the junior guys messed up and a girl's blood pressure dropped and she—" He saw the look on Anne's face. "—oohhhhhhhhh, that was you. Gilbert didn't mention specifics; just that you were cu—uite justifiably annoyed with the whole thing."</p><p>"Yeah, well…" Anne shrugged. Moody switching from "cute" to "quite" hadn't escaped her, nor had Gilbert's slightly panicked expression that had prompted it, but she wasn't about to stir anything up during a shift. "Let me show you where that book is."</p><p>"Thanks, Anne." Moody grinned, following her as she led him to the book. Gilbert stayed where he was, thumbing through a book he'd picked up off a display table. "Sorry; Gilbert really didn't mention it was you; I had no idea."</p><p>Anne shrugged. "I mean, he said this is kind of a thing that happens. Can't imagine I was the first or that I will be the last." She paused, then admitted, "He put up with my complaining, at least."</p><p>Moody nodded. "Yeah, he's a good guy. I keep on telling him he should forget research and just be a regular doctor so I have someone to pal around with at the hospital."</p><p>Anne smirked. "You know that's not how that works, right?" She indicated the book for Moody to grab, and they walked up to the registers. "Like, I'm not a medical professional, but I'm pretty sure all those hospital dramas are pretty far from reality."</p><p>"Yeah, Gilbert said the same thing," Moody admitted. "You two are real killjoys, you know that?"
</p><p>"Excuse you; I am a <em>riotous</em> good time!" Anne protested. "Can't speak for Doctor Wet Blanket over there, though." She jutted her chin to indicate Gilbert, who was thumbing through a book at one of the displays.</p><p>"That's Doctoral-Student Wet Blanket to you," he replied, not looking up. "It'll be another couple years before I can use 'Doctor'."</p><p>"Nobody likes a pedant," Anne informed him, pretending not to hear Cole's disbelieving snort a few aisles over even though she knew Gilbert could hear it, too. "That'll be forty-five fifty," she told Moody.</p><p>Moody looked confused. "I thought it was sixty?"</p><p>Anne grinned at him and tapped her name tag. "I can use my employee discount on family or friends once a term, and I never get to do it during the summer."</p><p>"You really are the best, you know that?" Moody told her as he took the book from Anne.
Anne beamed. "Have a good day, Moody."</p><p>Moody stepped back to hang by the door, catching Gilbert's arm and murmuring something that Anne couldn't hear, but she couldn't deny a spark of pleasure at seeing Gilbert look just a little annoyed. She schooled her smile into something a little more professional as Gilbert stepped up to the counter with a book. She picked it up, and her expression turned to mild surprise. "This is the one I recommended," she mumbled.</p><p>"Well, you've got good taste." The smile Gilbert was giving her was genuine, with only a hint of teasing. "As expected from someone who works in a bookstore. English major? Library sciences?"</p><p>"Master of Journalism starting in the fall," Anne replied. "If you've read the student newspaper, you've probably seen something by me."</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I have," Gilbert told her. "Your article recommending this book. I checked it out from the library, and I agree; it's well worth it, even for a hardcover book. Your writing is convincing, but you were right that it sells itself in the end."</p><p>Anne had to stop herself from striking up a full conversation about the book then and there, but she couldn't help a sincere smile. "Well, glad to know someone actually reads the paper. We joke people just pick it up for the puzzles."</p><p>"Well, I'll be sure to keep an eye out for your name now." Gilbert finished paying. "Well, good seeing you again. Maybe we'll have another run-in someday."</p><p>Anne cursed her traitorous heart, which was currently trying to pound its way out of her chest at Gilbert's smile. "Maybe so. 'Til then." He walked over to Moody, who surprised Gilbert as much as he did Anne by hollering as they left the store, "Oh for God's sake… Gilbert thinks you're cute, Anne! <em>Ow!</em>" The last exclamation was at Gilbert whacking him in the arm with his purchase.</p><p>Thankfully, the door closed before Cole could shout anything back, though Anne could see he wanted to. Instead, he rounded on Anne. "Good God, the meet-cute of the goddamn <em>millennium</em>, and neither of you take advantage of it?!"</p><p>"Cole, people faint at blood drives all the time, I hate to tell you," Anne drawled.</p><p>"Yeah, but they don't always tell their friends who coincidentally are friends of your friends that you're cute and then wander into your workplace and buy a book because they saw you recommended it before they knew it was you. You two have the most ineffable chemistry I have ever <em>seen!</em> Like, the universe could hardly make it more obvious if it made you trip and fall on his bare… mouth, and all you do is flirt only the tiniest bit! Give me a break!"</p><p>Anne groaned. "I'm really not looking for anyone right now!"</p><p>"Oh come on, Anne. It's been six months since you got rid of Zero-communication-skills Gardner's dead weight, and let's face it: for most of the six months before that, it wasn't good." Cole nudged her shoulder playfully, though his face was serious. "Gilbert seems like a really good guy, Anne. And he's genuinely interested. That kind of guy doesn't walk into your life every day."</p><p>Anne sighed. "Fine. He's hot and nice and has good taste in books. If he comes back in, I'll ask him out."</p><p>Cole grinned and rubbed his hands together. "Excellent."</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>19 July</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"He's back!" Cole whispered.</p><p>"You'll have to be more specifi—<em>Cole!</em>" Anne yelped as Cole tugged on her elbow. She had no choice but to follow him; the shelves were too tight around them to tug away and not knock something to the floor, and whatever was going on, Anne didn't want to look like any more of an idiot than she did already, being dragged along as she was.</p><p>It didn't take them long to reach a "safe" shelf from behind which they could view the object of Cole's focus.</p><p>It was Gilbert.</p><p>Cole turned to Anne, who could swear her friend had developed purple stripes and a penchant for disappearing leaving nothing but two glowing eyes and an equally luminous grin in the span of the last ten seconds.</p><p>"I never promised. We never shook on it. Nothing I said was binding!" she hissed through clenched teeth.</p><p>"Well, you can get over there and ask the Doctor-in-waiting out, or I can pull the same stunt his friend did last time. Your choice."</p><p>"I do <em>not</em> get paid to flirt on the clock!" Anne argued.</p><p>"I mean, you don't <em>not</em> get paid to; it's not in our work agreement," Cole pointed out with a shrug. "Now get."</p><p>Anne glowered at him, and he scampered off. Had she been paying more attention, she would have realized why.</p><p>"Everything okay?" Gilbert's voice asked from behind her.</p><p>Anne nearly jumped out of her skin. "Ah! Hi! Welcome back in! Um. Everything's fine. Just… having an argument over work duties is all." Well, it wasn't really a lie…  "Um… How are you?" She pushed her hair behind her ear, already nervous.</p><p>Gilbert nodded. "Doing good. Just thought I'd come in and peruse. But, as I'm in the presence of the inimitable Book Psychic—" the way he said the title gave it a weight that settled in Anne's stomach "—any recommendations?"</p><p>Anne grinned shyly. "You'll have to give me more to go on than that, I'm afraid. What are you in the mood for?"</p><p>Cole coughed loudly from a couple aisles over, and Anne made a mental note to strangle him later. Gilbert raised an eyebrow, and Anne shook her head. Gilbert shrugged and replied, "What are your recent favorites? Ones you haven't gotten around to writing up yet, I mean."</p><p>Anne rattled off a mystery, an urban fantasy novel, and a pop-sci book to start. Gilbert expressed the most interest in the mystery, so Anne led him to where it was on the shelves. (She knew Cole would be noting that it was actually a few paces away from where they stood on a display table, but maybe some semblance of sneaking off for some alone time would mollify him.)</p><p>Gilbert took a look at the book and, after glancing at a few pages, said he'd think about it before almost shyly asking Anne if she'd show him the other two.</p><p>Anne, of course, obliged, winding up in a conversation where Gilbert recommended a few books to her, and they found that their reading habits overlapped more than either of them had originally suspected. She didn't notice Cole quietly helping the one customer that entered with a consummately professional air that disappeared the minute the customer left and he could go spy as he attended whatever shelving kept him nearest Anne and Gilbert. (Seriously, did they not realize that a studio would <em>kill</em> to produce this level of rom-com? Anne was all shy smiles and pushing her hair behind her ears and carrying a half-dozen books that Gilbert had recommended to her and completely forgetting she was at her job, and Gilbert was singularly focused on her with the adorable combination of ease and nervousness that was the textbook definition of finding a girl cute and trying to play it cool.)</p><p>Cole was just about to give into the temptation to snag one of the boxes of chocolates at the register and snack on it in lieu of popcorn when his dreams were suddenly, rudely, and potentially irrevocably shattered.</p><p>"Well, let me know when you decide which ones you're taking," Anne told Gilbert as she started to walk away.</p><p>Unable to bear it any longer, Cole stalked over and pushed Anne back toward Gilbert. "Oh my God, will you two please just put me out of my misery and make out or something? Honestly, this is ridiculous."</p><p>"I don't think you're paid to do that," Gilbert pointed out, as though it was the most reasonable argument.</p><p><em>"How?!</em> How are you both actually like this?!" Cole took a breath to collect himself. "As that's not a no, I'm assuming that taking my lovely shift manager here on a date is an option you'd be open to?"</p><p>Anne's face was crimson, but she couldn't help hoping. That Gilbert's face was going a similar shade was encouraging, and oddly endearing. "I mean, yeah, if she—" he cut off to correct himself and address Anne "—if you are."</p><p>Anne nodded silently.</p><p>"This is traditionally the part where you exchange numbers," Cole prompted.</p><p>"Jesus, Cole, I know how to get a date!" Anne grumbled as she took down Gilbert's number and texted him so he had hers.</p><p>Cole scoffed. "Could've fooled me." He glanced at the clock. "Oh look: you've been here long enough to take your lunch. It's dead in here now. How about you two go and grab a bite or coffee or something and nerd out over whatever other crazy coincidental interests you two have and leave me to my peace?"</p><p>Anne heaved a sigh before addressing Gilbert. "Do you mind the pizza place just up the street? It's about the only thing that'll get us in and out in half an hour." She ignored Cole's snicker at the unintended double entendre.
</p><p>"You don't have to waste your lunch break on me," Gilbert assured her.</p><p>Anne tilted her head. Time to see if he was serious. "The only way you're going to waste it is by arguing whether or not you should."</p><p>Gilbert didn't hesitate. "Well, then, pizza it is."</p><p>Cole grabbed the books from Gilbert. "I'll keep these by the register." he ushered them to the door. </p><p>"Have fun, you two! Take your time, Anne!"</p><p>Anne rolled her eyes, but couldn't help returning Gilbert's smile as they left the bookstore.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So… yeah. Welcome to the glorious chaos that is this story. They say that real life is stranger than fiction, and there are several key plot points of this story that are vaguely drawn from my own university/immediately post-university life. Alas, the only one in this chapter is nearly fainting at a blood drive because I ran up a hill to get there and didn't have enough time to sit before my donation. Oops. (And no resulting romance!)<br/>As usual, comments are much appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0002"><h2>2. Interlude: Anne & Gilbert</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>Yes, this is a short little chapter. There will be one of these text interludes between each of the larger chapters, and, save for the one after next chapter, they will be pretty important to the plot of the following chapter.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>3 August 2015 12:26</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Hey, bit last-minute, but if you're on campus and free, want to grab lunch?</p><p><b>3 August 2015 13:03</b><br/>
[Anne]: Sorry! I was in a newspaper meeting that ran WAY over. If you've got the time and the offer stands, I'm starving.<br/>
[Gilbert]: I can hang around for a bit.</p>
<hr/><p><b>3 August 2015 13:42</b><br/>
[Anne]: Ugh, sorry for talking your ear off and making you late. I hope it wasn't too bad.</p>
<hr/><p><b>3 August 2015 15:18</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: My advisor is pretty relaxed. I've actually been told I could stand to have a bit more of a life outside the lab—kinda buried myself in work this summer. Don't worry about it at all.<br/>
[Anne]: Whew ^^;<br/>
[Gilbert]: All I ask is that you let me make you late next time.
</p><p><b>3 August 2015 15:25</b><br/>
[Anne]: Fair. Please just don't do it in a way that's going to get me fired.<br/>
[Anne]: I'm in the bookstore Tue/Wed/Thurs all day and on Sunday afternoons, but I can grab quick lunch those days. Newspaper meetings Mondays usually run to 12:30.<br/>
[Anne]: I'll have a bit more flexibility with my time once school actually starts since I'll be working at the bookstore only 2 days a week. (And one of them will be Sunday since it's an easy day.)<br/>
[Gilbert]: Why do I get the feeling you write while on shift?<br/>
[Anne]: Sorry, but no points for guessing the obvious.<br/>
[Gilbert]: I was unaware we were keeping score.<br/>
[Anne]: …<br/>
[Gilbert]: ?<br/>
[Anne]: Just trying to work out how competitive conversation would be scored.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Well, bring your ideas to lunch on Friday and we'll compete then?<br/>
[Gilbert]: *compare<br/>
[Anne]: Points deducted for wrong word/possible Freudian Slip.<br/>
[Gilbert]: WOW<br/>
[Anne]: But yes, I'll see you Friday. :)<br/>
[Gilbert]: See you then.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Was compete/compare a genuine mistake, or Gilbert trying to keep up the flirting?<br/>The world may never know...</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0003"><h2>3. Chapter 2: September 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is the chapter that started it all.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>8 September</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"So… These lunch dates have been nice." Anne twisted her napkin absently in her hands. "I was just wondering if—I mean, I like you a lot, but I don't want to assume…"</p><p>"I'm not sure whether you're asking me out or waiting for me to ask you out on an 'actual' date, but my answer is yes." Gilbert raised an eyebrow. "What's yours?"</p><p>"It's not that I don't want to give this a serious shot; I really do. But can we still take this kind of slow for a bit? Things… didn't go so well the last time I jumped right in. And I get that that's on me, but…" Anne trailed off again, biting her lip.</p><p>"No, I get it. I had kind of a similar thing happen to me." Gilbert smiled ruefully. "So, how about we ease into it for a bit, then reassess and see how it's going?"</p><p>Anne chuckled. "'Reassess' sounds so formal. Like this is a job or something."</p><p>"Well, I assure you, I take my duties as a… romantic associate very seriously," Gilbert teased.</p><p>Now, Anne laughed in earnest. "Romantic associate?! Wow. That's a new one, even for me." She cleared her throat and continued, "Well, would you care to propose a plan for our first… business meeting? Team happy hour? Date—our first actual date." She was laughing again, and Gilbert was, as well.</p><p>"As a matter of fact, I would." Gilbert went into brief detail about a dinner date at one of the more student-friendly waterfront restaurants, and ice cream on the pier after that, throwing in business jargon every now and again to make Anne laugh.</p><p>"Ah, I've gotta go. The research lab beckons." Gilbert rolled his eyes. "I'll swing by your place Saturday at 6:30?"</p><p>"Sounds good. See you then, Gil." The nickname slipped out, and Anne held her breath, waiting for his response.</p><p>"I'm really looking forward to it, Anne." Gilbert's voice had gotten lower and quieter, but certainly warmer. He'd liked it. "Bye."</p><p>"Bye." Anne waited for Gilbert to walk out of hearing range, then heaved a happy sigh. She had a good feeling about Gilbert, not quite like any good feeling she'd had before. It felt a little bigger and scarier, but somehow comforting.</p><p>She wouldn't admit it to herself until about half-way through their date, and even then, she'd tamp it down, but it just felt <em>right</em>.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>12 September</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"This is the most fifties-style date I have ever been on," Anne laughed as they walked back toward the house she was renting in. "It's fantastic." She'd taken Gilbert's arm when he'd offered it after they'd finished their ice cream, and now, she shuffled just a little closer.</p><p>Gilbert pulled his arm just a little further into his side, pretending that wanting Anne closer was only subconscious and not very much at the forefront of his mind. "I have a friend—brother, really—who likes to dole out unsolicited dating advice, and 'be a tourist in your own town' is the only piece of it I've ever listened to."</p><p>"What haven't you listened to?" Anne wanted to know. "Does he just give terrible advice or something?"</p><p>Gilbert shrugged. "Bash got married quickly, but they're perfect for each other, so anytime I so much as mention a girl, never mind a date, it's <em>Where do you see this going? Think she might be the one? Make sure you treat her well; don't just talk about whatever you're doing in that underground bunker you call a lab</em>—mind you, my lab is on the sixth floor and he knows it—<em>Don't just wear your lab clothes; dress to impress</em>… You get it, right?"</p><p>Anne nodded. "He's so eager to see you happy that he goes overboard."</p><p>"Exactly." Gilbert usually framed it as a negative, but Anne's more positive view of it was spot-on. "Sounds like you have someone similar in your life."</p><p>"Ah, yeah, I do." Anne bit her lip before admitting quietly, "Cole."</p><p>"That does not surprise me in the least." Given how Cole had practically shoved Anne at Gilbert not just verbally but physically, Gilbert should have seen the answer coming. "He's still not quite as bad as Bash."</p><p>Anne smiled wryly and replied, "I didn't realize it was possible to be worse than Cole. You have my deepest sympathies for having had to deal with both of them now."</p><p>"Yeah, well, at least Cole actually knows cute girls I get along with. One, anyway. You," he clarified, looking rather embarrassed.</p><p>Anne laughed, "I got that, yeah." She stumbled just a bit as Gilbert stopped. They had reached the house she was living in. <em>Oh.</em> Her heart sank just a little as she released Gilbert's arm and turned to face him. "Well… thank you. I had a really good time. I'm paying next time, though," she added quickly. "I mean, um, there's going to be a next time, I hope?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"There is <em>definitely</em> going to be a next time, and I wouldn't <em>dream</em> of stopping you," Gilbert told her completely sincerely.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>For a moment, they stood there, trying to muster the willpower to say good night. Anne swallowed and licked her lips nervously, noticing that Gilbert mirrored the action. She cleared her throat. "Look, I… It's just a kiss, right? Kissing is fine; people kiss after first dates all the t—" She was cut off as Gilbert's lips met hers.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It was supposed to be a kiss to end the date: light, easy and brief, followed by a smile. Instead, the kiss she got was rather more sound than that, and Anne was not objecting, stretching up on her toes and lifting her hands to cup Gilbert's face to prolong it when it seemed like he was drawing back. His arms wound around her waist, and anything other than keeping each other as close as possible stopped mattering.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>An annoyed "Jesus Christ; you're not in a movie! <em>Knock it off!</em>" from a neighboring window finally broke the spell.
Anne blinked up at Gilbert as they separated. Even in the low light of evening, there was no mistaking the look on his face. Anne made her decision. "You said your apartment's only a few blocks from here?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert hesitated, then nodded. "You're sure that's what you want?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne nodded once, short but resolute, and grabbed Gilbert's hand, lacing her fingers with his. "Let's go."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne was trying not to give herself time to think. If she did, she'd remember that they'd agreed to take it slow, and that she definitely didn't intend to sleep with someone on the first date in any event, and then she'd have to stop what she was currently doing, which was pinning Gilbert to the door after they'd entered his small studio apartment and kicked off their shoes. It seemed to Anne that Gilbert didn't mind—one hand cupped the back of her head, and the other was definitely pulling her hips closer, and she could feel his thumb lightly brushing the skin above the waistband of her jeans.
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It was only when the need for air overwhelmed them that they pulled back, but even that was to look into each other's eyes—to drown, really, because by the time they stumbled their way to the bed, they were no closer to catching their breath.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne let out a quiet noise when the backs of her legs hit the bed. She wavered, struggling to keep balanced. Gilbert spun them around in a mostly fluid motion and sat on the edge of the bed instead. Anne knelt to straddle his lap, pressing herself as close as possible as her mouth crashed down onto Gilbert's, her only response when he groaned quietly being to grind her hips against his a second time. His hands were under her sweater, gliding up her back and pulling the sweater higher with it. Anne reached back to pull it off.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As she leaned back in after, the look in Gilbert's eyes stopped her. Just as she started to open her mouth to ask what was going on, he pulled her back in.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Not one to be deterred, at the same time Anne started working his shirt open, she moved to start kissing his neck, but instead murmured just so that her lips grazed his neck, "Is this okay?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>She stopped when Gilbert seemed to tense underneath her. "Yeah, I'm good," he whispered.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne worked another few buttons down. "You sure?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert took her face in his hands and directed her back so she was nose-to-nose with him. "Couldn't be more sure," he promised. He gave Anne another series of slow kisses as she finished the buttons on his shirt and pushed it off his shoulders before pulling off his undershirt.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"And that? Okay?" she wanted to know, now teasing just a bit.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yeah," was the reply, low and gravelly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne scooted back just a little to go to the top of his jeans, but Gilbert gently took her hands and placed them up on his shoulders. "Not just yet," he told her. "You know that saying about how it's not about the destination but the journey? My philosophy here is that it's a little of both."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Go on…" Anne was trying to sound more encouraging than pleading, but whether or not she was successful at it, Gilbert got the message when she rolled off of him and pulled him over her. Her camisole was already pulled up from her sweater coming off, so Gilbert had easy access to trail kisses down Anne's stomach to the top of her jeans before undoing them and pulling them off along with Anne's underwear.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I thought this was about the journey?" Anne asked breathlessly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"It is," Gilbert told her almost casually as he started placing kisses in a meandering line up from Anne's waist, lifting her camisole as he went. Anne arched her back so he could unclasp her bra before sliding it and the camisole off.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne sighed as he started lavishing kisses down her throat and the top of her chest. His hand had just started to cup one of her breasts when Anne interrupted, "This hardly seems fair."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Hmm?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Pants. Off." Anne hadn't quite meant to make it sound like a command, especially when it was her hands scrabbling to undo Gilbert's fly, but it was mostly his doing that got the rest of his clothing off, so he couldn't have been that put off by it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Now." He placed a kiss between the tops of her breasts. "May I continue?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne bit her lip and nodded. "Please."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As Gilbert's hands and mouth roved her chest, the only thing Anne could think was <em>God, he's good</em>. Still, as a matter of course, she slid a hand unobtrusively between them. She'd just started to slide it between her legs when Gilbert noticed.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Is that what you want?" he asked softly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Um…?" Anne wasn't sure which way the question was being asked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Here—show me how you want it? If that's okay?" At Anne's slightly dazed nod, Gilbert slid his hand between Anne's hand and her body.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He didn't need much guidance, as it turned out. Anne tried to shove aside Cole's voice in her head telling her that music and med students made the best lovers. It got a lot easier when Gilbert moved all of his attention down her body, at first trailing a line of kisses down her hip to her thigh. Then, before Anne could tell him he didn't have to, his mouth was on <em>her</em>.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne barely had time to be shocked before another shock of a rather different nature wracked her. She gasped in a breath and let it out in a soft moan that turned into a breathless repetition of "Oh God" and "yes" until another wave of pleasure somehow allowed her to string together <em>"Oh my God, Gil, yes"</em> before everything went just a little hazy.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>It was all Anne could do to remember to draw breath for a few seconds, but gradually, she became aware of Gilbert hovering over her, a satisfied but slightly quizzical smile lighting his features. "You okay?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"'Okay' does not do what you just did any sort of justice," Anne replied.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert looked just a little smug. "Glad to hear it."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Let's see if I can't return the favor," Anne murmured. Gilbert looked only mildly surprised, acquiescing to Anne switching their positions with a forced docility that said the only reason this level of self-control was an option was because he was curious. Anne couldn't help being a little nervous at seeing the look on his eyes. He'd devour her if he could, but it wouldn't be to use her; it would be—paradoxically—to make sure she was left every last bit as satisfied as he would be.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You don't have to do anything you don't want," Gilbert told her quietly, seeing her hesitation.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne blinked, coming back to her own confidence. "That's not my dilemma," she explained before kissing him softly. "I'm just—" She moved a little down his body, peppering kisses down his neck and chest as she went "—having a little trouble—" Her hands and lips just ghosted across his stomach, and she could feel him twitch under her touch "—ruling anything out."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>With that, she wrapped a gentle hand around his length and lowered her mouth. She couldn't help a satisfied grin as Gilbert let out his own noise of contentment. He didn't let her ministrations continue too long, however. He slid a hand to her cheek and gently guided her back up. "It's not that it doesn't feel good," he explained between very measured breaths. "It's that it does, and I want to… God, Anne, I—"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne's mouth crashed down on his once again. One of Gilbert's hands tangled in her hair, and the other, Anne could hear scrabbling at the bedside table drawer. She moved away when the noise stopped, sitting to the side and watching speculatively as Gilbert rolled the condom on.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You're sure this is what you want?" he asked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne nodded slowly. "Are you?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yeah, I just…" Gilbert shook his head.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You don't have to if you don't want, really," Anne assured him quickly.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert laughed quietly. "Lack of wanting is not any sort of problem, I promise you." More seriously, he said, "I just want you be sure—I want you to enjoy it."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Well, they way you're looking at me makes me think you have a plan," Anne murmured, "and I'm very curious what it is." She leaned in to kiss him again, slowly moving closer.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Slowly, carefully, Gilbert moved to kneel between Anne's legs, pulling them around his waist. He drew away from kissing Anne for a moment. "This okay?" He breathed. Anne nodded and tried to pull him back in, but he hovered so his lips just brushed hers when he asked, "and this?" as he started to slide into her.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne let out an affirmative "Mmhmm" that turned into a moan. She tried to keep her breathing steady as she moved with him, but the way he was looking at her and the way he <em>felt</em>… It was overwhelming, and almost dangerous, but only because it felt so right and amazing and safe, like nothing could actually go wrong. It certainly wasn't at the moment.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You alright?" Gilbert was slowing.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne tried to speak, but the words wouldn't form for a moment. She licked her lips and began again. "Yeah. Yeah, I am. It just…" She pulled herself in for another kiss before murmuring against his mouth, "You're incredible…" She sighed. "Feels so good…"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"<em>You're</em> the incredible one," Gilbert told her, moving to trail kisses up her neck until he was just under her ear, slowing his movements so that he could focus on speaking. "I maybe shouldn't say this." He placed another lingering kiss there. "But I've imagined this—imagined <em>you.</em>" He pulled back to look into her eyes. "And my imagination does not compare."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne turned her head to kiss him as hard as she could. "You're not the only one," she breathed when she pulled back to look at him. The way he was looking at her was leaving her speechless, so she let one of her hands drift up into his hair. She sighed when Gilbert lowered his mouth to hers once again. It turned into a moan when he took her hips to pull her closer. She arched her back as much as she could, eliciting a groan from Gilbert. He slid an arm under her back, and Anne tightened her arms around him in response. "Gil, oh God, Gil…" she panted, "This feels… I don't even… I just want—" she cut herself off with a gasp.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You just want…?" Gilbert prompted in her ear. He was trying to sound smooth and in control, but there was a rough edge in his voice that gave Anne the distinct impression he was as much at her mercy as she was at his, and his next words came out half-pleading, half-commanding: "Come on; tell me, Anne."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I want <em>you</em>…" Anne gasped. "I want this to last… I want you to—<em>oh!</em>" she cried quietly, smothering the noise in Gilbert's shoulder as he thrust as hard as he could once—twice—thrice. With a thoroughly satisfied (if exhausted) groan, he eased himself down, rolling just to the side of Anne. Anne turned to face him, or tried to, but…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"You're on my hair."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ah, sorry." Gilbert lifted his shoulder enough for Anne to pull her hair out from under it. "I'll have other chances to get tangled up in it," he murmured.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne froze, and then burst into laughter. "Are you for real right now?!"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I mean, kinda, yeah," Gilbert admitted. "I like your hair. A lot. But it's definitely not the only or most attractive thing about you. You could dye it… I dunno, you could dye it green and I'd still find you stunning."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne tucked her hair behind her ear and gave Gilbert's cheek a peck. "Good answer."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"It's an honest answer!" Gilbert assured her.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I know. That's why it's good." Anne's smirk softened just a bit. "And for the record, the eye doesn't exactly go wanting where you're concerned, either." After a moment, she yawned. "Ooh, sorry."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I'm not sure whether you're tired because it was good, or because it was boring," Gilbert joked.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Oh yeah, super boring. That's definitely what I was telling you." She let out a cackle that turned into a shriek as Gilbert poked her side before pulling her in for a kiss.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>He pulled away to gaze into Anne's eyes. Anne returned the tender look for just a moment before blinking. "I… should get cleaned up."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"…Yeah, good idea." Gilbert tried not to look dejected.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I didn't… mean I was going to leave, necessarily," Anne offered quietly. "I just didn't want to assume… I'd <em>like</em> to stay, if that's okay," she finished in a near-whisper.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Looking a little more relaxed, Gilbert nodded.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>A quick shower and a toothbrushing later ("Feel free to grab one from the drawer next to the sink. I had a couple cavities a while back and the dentist wanted to prove a point, I guess," was Gilbert's explanation), Anne was dozing under the covers while Gilbert took his turn to clean up. She'd had the vague thought that she'd have to reckon with herself in the morning, but she was just so tired…</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert padded back into to his bed from the bathroom. He wasn't sure whether or not Anne was asleep, but she certainly seemed like she could be. He unwrapped the towel from around his waist and hung it up, then climbed in next to Anne before turning off the lamp on his bedside table and laying back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>After a moment's hesitation, he turned and brushed the hair back from Anne's forehead, leaning in to press a gentle kiss there.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne made a quizzical but not dissatisfied noise and wriggled toward Gilbert a little.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p><em>Hopefully that's a good sign,</em> Gilbert thought as he, too, drifted off to sleep.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>
    <b>13 September</b>
  </em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne let out a soft groan when the sun found a gap in the curtain and hit her eyes. She rolled onto her back and tossed her head so she faced away from the blinding beam before slowly opening her eyes just a little.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>
  <em>Oh. Right.</em>
</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert's head was still buried in his pillow, and Anne was having a very difficult time not running her hand through his hair where it fell over his eyes. Instead, she clasped her hands and stretched them overhead, arching her back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>As she pulled her hands back down, her arm brushed Gilbert's hand. She froze as he stirred, and she could see one eye barely open through the tumble of curls in front of it.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Morning," she murmured shyly, unable to help a bit of a smile.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert was instantly more awake. "Hi. You're… hi." He rolled onto his side. "Sorry, not really a morning person. I wasn't really expecting…"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Me to be here?" Anne finished. More quietly, she asked, "Do you want me to go?"</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"What? No! Honestly, I didn't…" Gilbert sighed and sat up. "I really didn't intend for it to end up like this. I just—I wanted everything to be your choice and I thought I was in the clear if I did that, but even then, it's ended up like this." He brushed his hair from his eyes. "Okay. Cards on the table: This doesn't change anything for me. My only question is how you want to take it from here. If you want this to be a one-time mistake until we figure things out, I'm fine with that. If you want to throw keeping it light out the window, I'm game. And if you think we should just… stop everything, I'll respect that." He looked over and met Anne's eyes. "But I hope this hasn't screwed this up that badly."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne blanched and shook her head. "I… no. It hasn't. I wish… I wish you'd said something last night." She sat up, and pulling the sheet up with her. "But I get why you didn't. And I should have listened to myself when I had the same thoughts." Slowly, Anne began to reach out, hesitating just before her hand touched Gilbert's, then quickly covering his hand with hers. "But I don't regret it."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert laced his fingers with Anne's and very gently tugged on Anne's hand, pulling her closer. "I'm glad we had this conversation, but I can't say I expected to be having it… quite like this."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"In bed together and naked?" Anne laughed. "That makes two of us." She brushed her hair behind her ear with her free hand. "Perhaps a better conversation to have—well, a good way to end it, I guess—is that as far as I'm concerned, we've already crossed the Rubicon and it was… well, I have no complaints. Rather a lot of praise, though." She cracked a shy smile at Gilbert, who smiled back.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Yeah, well, takes two. You knowing what you want and how is a good thing in my book." Gilbert couldn't help preening just a bit, but his compliment was sincerely meant.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"That's a relief to hear," Anne admitted. "I've been told I'm… a bit of an acquired taste." She looked down at their joined hands.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Gilbert put his free hand under her chin, gently tilting it up so he could look into her eyes. "Anyone who says that clearly doesn't know a good thing when they see it. Taste it." He blinked. "Whatever… It was a lot smoother in my head. Seriously, I'm <em>not</em> a morning person."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>Anne laughed and leaned in to kiss him softly. "Yeah, well, my only response to that is that I'm happy to give you a sample anytime, so maybe we should dispense with the weird metaphor and just get straight back into the less veiled compliments. Like how very good you are at kissing, no matter where you're kissing me."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"Ah, well, guess I'd better get back on that, then." Gilbert moved to cover Anne's body with his as she slid back down onto the pillows. "I lost track of which freckle I left off on last night, but someday, I'll get to them all."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"I'll hold you to that."</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p><p>"If that means—" Gilbert pressed a soft kiss to the side of Anne's neck that made her shiver. "—that you hold me to <em>you</em>—" The next kiss was just under Anne's ear, and Anne let out a soft moan. "—I can certainly work with that." His lips met Anne's again, and the world simply spiraled away.</p><p>
  <em></em>
</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Be honest: who here thought they'd wind up in bed by the end of the second chapter when you started reading? (I will note that I promised plot, fluff, and smut, but I never specified the order! Not that there will be no sexy stuff from here on out; there will just also be, like, actual plot.)<br/>I wanted to put in my chapter beginning notes "In which Gilbert and Anne are complete dorks and Bad At Flirting.<br/>…And somehow wind up in bed together anyway." Rozmund, however, thought I should let it be a surprise. (But seriously, thanks Roz, as always, for just rolling with "I'm doing this thing and OH GOD IT'S BECOME WAY BIGGER A THING THAN I EXPECTED." You're a gem.)<br/>So, as I alluded to at the top of the chapter, this story actually started with the beginning of the Saturday morning scene, and them getting back to sex a lot quicker. And then, I was like, well, I want <em>some</em> backstory here. What's going on? I figured that they met through friends, then changed that to the blood drive, and they decided to take it slow, but that didn't go as planned, and so then they talked it out, and had sex again anyway, as is their due. I dunno. This was just supposed to be this fun little smut fic.<br/>And then, um, things happened. (So, yes, mixed feelings/confusion over whether this is their first date or not do come into play later on. Not really in any huge way, but Anne especially definitely changes her mind when it suits her purposes.)<br/>Let me know what you think, and stay tuned for more because as you can see by the chapter count, it's coming!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0004"><h2>4. Interlude: Cole & Anne</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>In which "Can't Fight the Moonlight" becomes way too relevant.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>13 September 2015 10:02</b><br/>
[Cole]: so how was the date?</p><p><b>13 September 2015 11:04</b><br/>
[Cole]: it's been an hour and you haven't texted me back<br/>
[Cole]: i thought you might be getting some groceries<br/>
[Cole]: but now i'm starting to suspect you've been just plain getting some</p><p><b>13 September 2015 11:17</b><br/>
[Anne]: I was!<br/>
[Anne]: Getting groceries, I mean!<br/>
[Cole]: bullSHIT you were!<br/>
[Cole]: you were with gilbert – don't lie!<br/>
[Anne]: We were getting coffee!<br/>
[Cole]: you minx! sleeping over on the first date?!<br/>
[Anne]: You're the one who's been calling every lunch a date!<br/>
[Cole]: i am so proud of you</p><p><b>13 September 2015 11:21</b><br/>
[Cole]: well, as karaoke isn't until Friday…<br/>
[Cole]: *funky guitar riff*<br/>
[Cole]: Under a lover's sky<br/>
[Cole]: Gonna be with you<br/>
[Cole]: And noone's gonna be around<br/>
[Anne]: Oh God…<br/>
[Cole]: If you think that you won't fall<br/>
[Cole]: Well just wait until<br/>
[Cole]: 'Til the sun goes down<br/>
[Anne]: Cole…<br/>
[Cole]: Underneath the starlight (starlight)<br/>
[Cole]: There's a magical feeling SO RIGHT<br/>
[Cole]: It'll steal your heart tonight<br/>
[Anne]: We're really doing this?<br/>
[Cole]: YOU CAN TRY TO RESIST<br/>
[Cole]: TRY TO HIDE FROM [HIS] KISS<br/>
[Anne]: Really?<br/>
[Cole]: BUT YOU KNOW<br/>
[Cole]: BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU<br/>
[Cole]: CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT DEEP<br/>
[Anne]: OMG I get it; please stop.<br/>
[Cole]: IN THE DARK<br/>
[Cole]: YOU'LL SURRENDER YOUR HEART<br/>
[Anne]: How much longer does this go on?</p><p><em>[Incoming call: Cole]</em><br/>
<em>[Declined]</em></p><p><b>13 September 2015 11:28</b><br/>
[Cole]: BUT YOU KNOW<br/>
[Cole]: BUT YOU KNOW THAT YOU<br/>
[Cole]: CAN'T FIGHT THE MOONLIGHT, NO<br/>
[Cole]: YOU CAN'T FIGHT IT<br/>
[Anne]: Cole Mackenzie, I will block you.</p><p><b>13 September 2015 11:34</b><br/>
[Cole]: …<br/>
[Cole]: it's gonna get to your heart<br/>
[Cole]: i'm done now. i promise.<br/>
[Cole]: also, you wouldn't block me.<br/>
[Anne]: …Someday, you're gonna be wrong.<br/>
[Cole]: but aren't you glad i wasn't?<br/>
[Anne]: You don't want all the details.<br/>
[Cole]: the fuck i don't!<br/>
[Cole]: be there in 5<br/>
[Anne]: Why are we friends</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>This was the first little bit that made me go, "hm, maybe this should be longer…"<br/>...Which is hilarious because this has almost nothing to do with future chapters. It's more that I was like, "Okay, Cole and Anne have a karaoke night. Let's explore that." And then other ideas popped up.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0005"><h2>5. Chapter 3: October 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>If #letrubysayfuck wasn't a thing before this chapter, it might be afterward…</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>2 October</b>
  </em>
</p><p>While Anne had met Moody a few times, she was really mostly friends with Diana and Ruby. She hadn't really felt comfortable going to the gatherings they invited her to, but now that she was Gilbert's girlfriend (no point in delaying another inevitability, Anne had admitted with a laugh after another two rather less heated but still wonderfully romantic dates), and he was friends with Ruby's boyfriend, she really had no excuse not to go.</p><p>She supposed it made sense that kids from the same small town going to the same university would continue to stay tight-knit, but it was a little intimidating.</p><p>Moody and Ruby had welcomed her graciously, and Diana had given Anne a look that said Anne would absolutely be explaining this welcome development later and in more detail than she'd initially given before introducing her to Jane and Tillie, who were a year younger and a year older than them respectively. Jane preemptively and with a not-insignificant amount of snark apologized for the possibility of her brother Billy showing up—he was dating Josie, who had been one of Jane's best friends when they were in high school. It sounded like that wasn't entirely the case now, but Anne didn't want to pry. Ruby had chimed in brightly that Prissy, who was Jane and Billy's older sister and the same year as Gilbert and Moody, also showed up around holidays and when her sales job brought her to Halifax.</p><p>"I'll have to introduce you all to my friend Cole. He works with me at the bookstore, and we try to do karaoke nights every month or two," Anne told them.</p><p>"Cole Mackenzie?" Tillie wanted to know. When Anne nodded, she smiled. "He was a TA for an art history course I took for fun! Nice guy."</p><p>"Small world." Anne smiled at Tillie.</p><p>"So, how did you and Gilbert meet?" Jane wanted to know.</p><p>Anne sighed and launched into the story. "So, I was late to my blood donation appointment…"</p><p>The cluster of young women burst into laughter at the appropriate points (and some inappropriate ones, Anne thought to herself wryly as she described Cole's interference) and sighed when, at one point, Anne happened to catch Gilbert's eye and they shared a quick smile. Ruby declared they'd have to double-date sometime soon, with Diana teasing Tillie that it could be a triple date if she'd just choose between her two ardent suitors, both named Paul, and both somewhat conspicuously absent from the evening's festivities, much to everyone's amusement.</p><p>They continued chatting for another short while before Anne excused herself to get another drink. Gilbert, on the way to talk with some others Anne hadn't yet been introduced to, pulled her in for a quick kiss in passing, rolling his eyes when Moody made kissy noises at them.</p><p>Anne was considering her options for drinks when she bumped into someone.</p><p>"Oh, sorry about that." She looked over to make sure the blond girl she'd bumped into hadn't spilled anything. Satisfied that everything was fine, she held out her hand. "I'm Anne."</p><p>She was not expecting what came next.</p><p>"So <em>you're</em> what the fuss is about?" Even if Anne had somehow managed not to hear the derision, she could certainly see it in the other girl's expression.</p><p>Anne blinked. "Pardon?"</p><p>The blond girl gave Anne a once-over. "I'm just saying, you're not special. You might not be Gilbert's usual type, but I guess he's branching out. Giving to charity, one might say."</p><p>Anne could feel her temper flaring. "Or maybe he's found out there's more to life."</p><p>The girl laughed. "Oh, I'm not jealous; <em>my</em> boyfriend sees more in me than than just a fiery…" Her gaze flicked to Anne's midsection and back up. "…temper."</p><p>Anne smirked. "Wow. That you have to reduce me to my pubic hair to feel better about yourself says a lot."</p><p>The girl's lips twisted into a sneer. "Listen, bitch—"</p><p>"Oof, Josie, you kiss your dad with that mouth?" Moody strolled up to the pair.</p><p>"Oh fuck off, Moody." But it was Josie who tossed her head and walked away.</p><p>Moody watched her go before turning back to Anne. "Josie has… <em>interesting</em> ideas about romantic and social pairings. She's not interested in Gilbert, but she's definitely interested in maintaining the status quo as it exists in her head. Apparently I'm punching a bit above my weight with Ruby, but it's okay because… reasons?" He grimaced. "I've never seen her look so threatened, and it kinda scares me, to be honest. Like, seriously, you're not about to challenge her to pistols at dawn or something, right?"
</p><p>"I mean, don't rule it out," Anne murmured darkly before sipping her drink.</p><p>Moody laughed. "I told Gilbert you're very take-no-prisoners. Suffice it to say, he was not bothered."
</p><p>Anne gave an embarrassed cough and tried to figure out what to say. Thankfully, Gilbert walked up to wrap his arm around her waist. "Ruby came and got me. Said Josie was… being Josie?"</p><p>Moody nodded. "Anne handled it."</p><p>Anne shrugged. "Wasn't hard." But she couldn't help a smile, half from her own pride and half in response to Gilbert's. "She's not the first person to try calling me 'fire crotch'."</p><p>Moody coughed on the sip of his drink that he'd started to take. "Oh. Oh wow, she went there."</p><p>"Well, the asshole she calls a boyfriend is a raging misogynist and her dad isn't far behind, so there's that," Gilbert pointed out.</p><p>Anne shook her head. "I'm more surprised that she didn't take into account that she's not creative enough to come up with something I haven't heard before. I mean, it sucks, but honestly, from a girl my own age, it's kind of funny." She smiled at Moody. "I appreciate the backup, though—thanks."</p><p>"Anytime." Moody looked down as Ruby popped up under his arm. "Hey, you."</p><p>"Hey." Ruby smiled brightly at him and turned to Anne. "Anne, are you okay?"</p><p>Anne was a little bewildered. "Yeah, I'm fine. She didn't jump me or anything. Just tried and failed to get under my skin."</p><p>Ruby let out a relieved sigh. "I don't think she'd be that extreme, but she's… You know what? Never mind. Let's go find Diana. You boys have fun chatting!" She took Anne's hand and dragged her off to find Diana.</p><p>Anne thought Ruby might be trying clever subterfuge, but instead, her friends spent the next half hour trying to pry every last detail out of her about Anne and Gilbert's first date.</p><p>"You two sound like you were expecting a motorcycle ride around the island, or, like, some kind of Bachelor setup!" Anne laughed. "It was a nice student date. We got dinner and ice cream and walked around town."</p><p>Ruby rolled her eyes as Diana sighed, "It's not 1900 anymore, Anne—did you make out or not?"
</p><p>"Forget making out!" Ruby hissed, glee lighting her eyes. "Anne, did you two f—"</p><p><em>"Ruby!"</em> Anne was red from her neck up through her hairline. "I think you're done for the night."</p><p>Diana and Ruby exchanged glances and nodded as Diana answered, "That's an affirmative."</p><p>"Is nothing sacred?!" Anne groaned, putting her head in her hands as Ruby and Diana burst into laughter. "It's late. I'm gonna leave." She gave Ruby and Diana a hug each and went to find Gilbert, who was talking with Moody and a guy who looked like he could be Gilbert's cousin (if not quite his brother) who Gilbert introduced as Charlie (and who Ruby politely informed Anne was the same year as Tillie and Billy). Anne shook his hand and turned to Gilbert. "I'm gonna get going; I just wanted to come and say goodbye."</p><p>"I'll walk you back," Gilbert told her. "I should be getting to bed, anyway. I need to do some work tomorrow that I didn't quite get done this week. See you guys." He addressed the last bit to Charlie and Moody, who said their own good nights before Anne and Gilbert headed out.</p><p>The late October air cooled Anne's face, but not quickly enough for Gilbert not to notice. "You look kind of flushed. Feeling okay?"</p><p>"Yeah, I'm fine. Just the heat inside, and the drinks… Why is everyone asking me that?"</p><p>Gilbert sighed. "This isn't the first time Josie's been nasty to someone, and it's gotten worse recently."</p><p>Anne shoved her hands into her pockets. "I mean, she wasn't nice, but I can handle not nice. I've had years of handling not nice."</p><p>Gilbert made an uncomfortable noise. "Yeah, I get that, but it doesn't mean I don't want to help when I can."</p><p>"I know. There's just nothing to be done. I'm fine. But thank you for worrying." Anne stopped and stood on tiptoe to kiss Gilbert's cheek before taking Gilbert's hand and starting to walk again.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>9 October</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Monday holidays are actively the worst," Anne groaned, flopping back on the bed.</p><p>"Actively?" Anne didn't have to be looking to know that Gilbert's eyebrows had knit in confusion.</p><p>"Don't think too hard about it; just agree with me," Anne told him.</p><p>"Normally, I'd be happy to, but normally, you make sense." Gilbert came over to the bed and leaned down to kiss Anne.</p><p>Anne sighed when he moved away. "Monday holidays are a conspiracy. They keep people from getting to see their families. You have to burn vacation if you're even a little late getting back. And for college students with classes, we have to be back the next day no matter what."</p><p>"And this is a conspiracy to… what end, exactly?" Gilbert wanted to know.</p><p>Anne sat up. "Misery! It's bread and circuses! Give us just enough time off to placate us, but not to actually do anything!"</p><p>"Speak for yourself; my parents are coming down from Avonlea, and we're going to cram ourselves into Bash and Mary's apartment for dinner. I'll try to escape for at least a quick call, though." Gilbert came to sit next to Anne before laying back, and pulling Anne with him. "But you might be meeting the family—every single one of them—regardless of what I want."</p><p>Anne rolled onto her side to look up at him. "I'm not sure whether I should be nervous that you don't want me to meet them just yet, or nervous that they're this enthusiastic when they know next to nothing about me. I mean, we've only been going out for… well, I guess technically since July, if we're really being honest," she admitted, just missing Gilbert's pleasantly surprised glance.</p><p>"Bash is the worst of them, but, well, the collective reaction when I said I asked a girl out…" Gilbert grimaced. "Think two of Cole and two of Moody, roughly."</p><p>Anne shuddered. "You have my deepest sympathies." She grabbed Gilbert's hand, smiling as he pulled it up to kiss it. She pulled his hand to nuzzle her cheek against it before continuing, "Marilla and Matthew were definitely quieter about the whole thing, but they exchange these <em>looks</em> and I still don't know what all of them mean. They're definitely very interested in meeting you, though, so I think there's only so much longer we can delay the inevitable."</p><p>They were quiet for a few minutes before Gilbert reasoned, "It's honestly probably worse to make them wait too long. Maybe do a soft introduction over video on Thanksgiving so they leave us alone? That'll probably buy me a few more months, at least."</p><p>"Sounds good to me." Anne sighed. "This will be the first weekend we've really spent apart since… since we made it official. I'm looking forward to seeing Matthew and Marilla—don't get me wrong—but it's gonna kind of suck."</p><p>Gilbert turned to look at her. "Like me that much, do you?"</p><p>Anne shrugged. "You have your moments." Her tone was non-committal, but her grin spoke volumes.</p><p>Gilbert rolled his eyes fondly, pulled Anne on top of him, and proceeded to kiss her breathless, and Anne was not complaining. "Think that might keep you?" he murmured when they finally came up for air.</p><p>Anne made a show of pretending to think before volleying back a query of her own: "Which answer gets you to kiss me like that again?"</p><p>Gilbert's only response was to do just that.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>12 October</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Gilbert was rolling his eyes. Bash had decided to cut into the conversation without an invitation. From so far away, all Anne could do was smother a laugh as Gilbert's scowl deepened.</p><p>"Blythe was telling all of us how you met." Bash smirked. "I'm surprised he wasn't on the floor with you; he was often enough during phlebotomy training."</p><p>"Sebastian…" Gilbert growled.</p><p>"Bash, dear…" A woman stepped into frame, absently rubbing her baby bump. "I think Gilbert's trying to say that if you actually want to meet this young lady in person someday, you might want to tone it down just a bit." She crouched a little to wave at the camera, dismissing Gilbert's offer to stand. "I'm pregnant, not arthritic, Gilbert," she reminded him before focusing on Anne. "Hi, I'm Mary. Nice to finally put a face to a name."</p><p>Anne beamed. "Same here! Well, Gilbert's shown me pictures, but nice to put a voice to you, I guess?"</p><p>Mary laughed. "Makes perfect sense to me. Anyway, I came to say hello, but also to rescue Gilbert from this one." She tilted her head at Bash, and he placed a kiss on her forehead. "Come on, smooth-talker," she sighed, grabbing his hand. "Let's let the lovebirds have some peace." She looked at the door. "Well, maybe not just yet. Bye, Anne!"</p><p>Anne waved as Mary hauled Bash out of frame, only for the pair to be replaced by Gilbert's parents. Gilbert was a little more relaxed, and Anne could tell even over the sometimes blurred video that his parents were radiating that same quiet excitement that she'd come to associate with Gilbert when they were having a particularly interesting conversation. They were the sort of people who made you feel like you <em>belonged</em>, even as a complete stranger. It had taken Matthew, and Marilla, especially, time to warm up to do the same thing with Anne, but there was something similar about her relationship with the Cuthberts that had Anne pretending to sneeze so that she could blink back tears at one point.</p><p>It was at that same point that Matthew came in to see if she was alright, and was introduced to Gilbert's parents, who took their leave, stating that they'd taken up enough of Anne's time already. Anne had the feeling that they were trying to give her and Gilbert some sense of space, and it only made her like them more. Anne took her phone out to the kitchen so that Marilla could say hello to Gilbert as well, since it was only fair. Marilla scolded her for showing her in her housework clothes, but she was smiling the entire time.</p><p>Finally, it came time for them to say good bye (though they'd be seeing each other for lunch the next day when Anne was back). They were both cut short, however, when their families miraculously called for them at the same time. It was only later that evening after his parents had left and he'd gone back to his own apartment that Gilbert found a text from Anne.
</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>I never thought I'd be thankful for having almost passed out at a blood drive, but I guess stranger things have happened.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It was not long after that Anne received a text of her own.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Yeah, typically, I try not to be grateful for medical screw-ups either, but how many people actually get to say a cute girl fell into their lap?</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anne had smirked as she pointed out</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Well, *I* still can't, but I can't say I mind being the one doing the falling.</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Gilbert had replied that that was fair, and that he'd be happy to stage a reenactment anytime.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>(Sans actual medical fainting, of course.)</em></p>
</blockquote><p>Anne had to think for a moment about how much like a romance novel this was starting to sound, but decided she should at least try to enjoy it, and responded</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>So tomorrow, then?</em></p>
</blockquote><p>The last text she got before turning off her phone for the night was simply</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Wouldn't miss it.</em></p>
</blockquote><hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>24 October</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Okay. Ground rules for anyone who has never done karaoke: You cannot actually be good at this. If you are good at singing, crack your voice in the middle or something. Nobody wants to have to follow an actual decent performance of a song. Rule number two: one of your songs must be older than 2000, or you need a Disney song. Rule number three: Liquid courage helps—Yes, the rule is a suggestion, Gilbert; don't question it—but keep it to fun drunk. Nobody wants to be cleaning up after you. Any questions?" Cole surveyed the group. "No? Who's opening it up, then?"</p><p>Moody raised his hand enthusiastically. "I'm gonna need a volunteer. Hm… Gilbert."</p><p>"I didn't volunteer," Gilbert told him flatly, but he was fighting a grin.</p><p>"You're being volun-told. You know exactly what this is and how it needs to be done." Moody searched the catalog.</p><p>"We're not sixteen anymore, Moody. I do <em>not</em> have enough range for this."</p><p>"Oh, quit complaining; you're not the one being Bonnie Tyler."</p><p><em>"Bonnie Tyler?!"</em> Anne squeaked, already doubled over in silent laughter as Cole nearly spat out his drink. The beginning notes of "Total Eclipse of the Heart" started wafting through the room, and Cole and the girls collapsed into laughter.</p><p>Ruby followed that up with a rendition of "I Will Survive" that somehow managed to make the song sweet, then Cole drew cheers with an over-the-top performance of "Don't Stop Believin'", Anne sang "Somebody to Love" during which Gilbert pretended and completely failed to look miffed, Diana belted out "Gimme Gimme Gimme" with Ruby and Anne singing backup. Gilbert, when informed that singing backup for Moody hadn't counted as a song, argued that Moody hadn't done a full song either. Moody happily went along with the idea and, much to Gilbert's chagrin (though he couldn't hide his amusement), decided they'd be singing "Love Shack".</p><p>They mellowed somewhat with a few duets next (Ruby and Moody cuddled through most of them, including their own song, much to the detriment of the sound quality), then a few Disney songs ("the rule is actually that you need both but we really just phrase it as a choice," Cole told them), and a few more modern songs. Ruby and Diana regaled Anne and Cole with the story of how Moody had tried to start a band in high school and had tried to rope Gilbert and Charlie into it. Both had acquiesced only somewhat reluctantly, though Charlie's only (quickly disproven) argument had been that nobody liked drummers.</p><p>"—and telling Gilbert it would attract girls somehow made it worse!" Moody chimed in to further laughter. "So he had the whole broody thing going on, which made him infinitely more desirable. It took him a while to figure out that if he played just poorly enough, it did what he wanted. Helped me, too, so I wasn't complaining." He squeezed Ruby's shoulders.</p><p>When it came time for them to part ways at the end of the night, they agreed they'd have to make gathering at least a semi-regular thing. Diana and Cole were busy bonding over Cole's art school experience ("I wanted to do piano performance, but my parents wouldn't hear it—and they're the ones who made me do lessons through high school!" "To be fair, working in a bookstore for supplemental income—by which I mean most of my income—is not glamorous, and I had to get a scholarship for this."), while Ruby and Moody made a departure that looked leisurely, but was actually fairly hasty.</p><p>"So, bassist, hm? You know, if you'd just told me that before, I'd have been all over you," Anne joked.</p><p>"You would have been sorely disappointed. I was never particularly good, just decent enough to not sound sucky unless I completely stopped trying," Gilbert told her. After a moment, he continued mischievously. "Though had I known there was an easier way…"</p><p>"The easy way was really just being yourself," Anne admitted quietly. "Even if Moody hadn't said you thought I was cute, I would absolutely have spent the same two weeks I did hoping you'd show back up while I was on shift. Cole called it pining."
</p><p>Gilbert stopped. "And you?"</p><p>Anne framed Gilbert's face with her hands and pulled him to her for a long, deep, sincere kiss, staring into his eyes for a moment afterward and swallowing a lump in her throat before answering, "I'm still not quite sure what it is, but I don't think it was ever that simple."</p><p>Gilbert kissed her again, harder this time. "You are incredible, you know that?"</p><p>Anne gave him an utterly luminous smile, and they continued on their way.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>For those of you still going, "Well wait just a moment, where do the Cuthberts live if Gilbert's parents live in Avonlea?" More will be revealed in November! (The chapter, not the month. Unless you're reading this in November.)<br/>And for those of you going, "You just ended your chapter on that and THAT'S your author's note?!" …Yes? ^^;<br/>Few other bits to address:<br/>The steaminess of those Thanksgiving texts: exercise left up to the reader.<br/>Moody and Gilbert's friendship: They have been friends since nursery school (along with Charlie, who is a year younger). Moody is definitely the most extroverted of the trio, and the one more likely to come up with ideas like starting a band. Charlie is the quietest, and Gilbert is the most stubborn of the three of them. (But hey, what's new?)<br/>Feel free to yell at me some more in the comments!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0006"><h2>6. Interlude: Josie, Jane, & Billy</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This is where the bullying/harassment really starts. It's not incredibly explicit most of the time, but know that from here on out, it is a thread that runs through the story, and that the next chapter especially will have some content that may be upsetting for some readers.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>14 November 2015 22:45</b><br/>
[Josie]: I finally figured it out<br/>
[Josie]: She's the bitch who wrote about Prissy<br/>
[Josie]: No fucking wonder I thought she was a snake</p><p><b>14 November 2015 22:52</b><br/>
[Billy]: And Gilbert's dating her?<br/>
[Josie]: Yeah. Pretty disgusting.<br/>
[Billy]: Guess he's not so smart after all<br/>
[Josie]: It's not his fault. I heard she pretended to faint on him.<br/>
[Billy]: lol desperate much?<br/>
[Josie]: ikr?!</p><p><b>14 November 2015 23:16 </b><br/>
[Jane]: She passed out on him at a blood drive<br/>
[Jane]: You know, like Billy did after that blood draw he had to get for his sports physical in junior year of high school?<br/>
[Jane]: Except that Anne had just actually given a pint of blood while Billy started hyperventilating when he saw the needle?<br/>
[Jane]: Why am I even in this conversation?<br/>
[Jane]: You guys are being idiots.</p><p>
  <em>[Jane has left the conversation]</em>
</p><p><b>14 November 2015 23:18</b><br/>
[Billy]: Needles don't scare me<br/>
[Josie]: Needles definitely scare you, babe<br/>
[Josie]: As they should<br/>
[Josie]: Anyway<br/>
[Josie]: People need to know what the bitch did</p><p><b>14 November 2015 23:32</b><br/>
[Billy]: yeah<br/>
[Billy]: Get the word out<br/>
[Billy]: I'll let Prissy know<br/>
[Billy]: she might have something to say</p><p><b>14 November 2015 23:37</b><br/>
[Josie]: K, working on it</p><p><b>14 November 2015 23:40</b><br/>
[Billy]: you're awesome babe<br/>
[Billy]: can't wait to see you tomorrow<br/>
[Josie]: same<br/>
[Josie]: night babe</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yep, Josie's still dwelling on Anne a month and a half after their initial meeting. They've seen each other around a few times, and I have to imagine one of those was a Halloween party, so maybe it's more like she's been dwelling for two weeks.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0007"><h2>7. Chapter 4: November 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This chapter is probably the most AWAE-inspired, particularly by some of the season 2 plotlines, but also elements of seasons 1 and 3.<br/>I want to be clear that nobody will threatened with death or anything (it would be explicitly in the tags were that the case), but the first two scenes do contain and discuss bullying/harassment, and sexual harassment in particular.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>15 November</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Anne settled into a fireside chair at the coffee shop with her mocha and took a sip. Her shift started in two hours, which was more than enough time to relax and catch up when Diana and Ruby arrived.</p><p>
  <em>Speak of the devil…</em>
</p><p>"Anne!" Ruby and Diana waved from the entrance.</p><p>Anne waved back and waited for them to join her. Ruby walked up with a hot chocolate and a biscotti, and Diana had tea and a danish. They made small talk for a few minutes, but something was clearly bothering her friends.</p><p>"Alright, you two: what's going on?" Anne leaned forward in her chair, scooting to the edge.</p><p>"Look; we weren't sure if this was worth making a big deal since it's pretty much already dealt with, but…" Diana bit her lip worriedly. "You deserve to know what's going on." She turned her phone to show Anne.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Josie:</b> Bitches don't get to act like they didn't ruin lives. Here's the article she wrote that ruined at least 5 girls' lives (one of them being my bf's sister, so this is personal)…</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Josie:</b> She should be fired</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Billy:</b> She should be kicked out</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Billy:</b> My sister's life was wrecked because of this low-class bitch</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Josie:</b> Must be sad not being able to get attention the right way</p>
</blockquote><p>Anne blinked. Her stomach was starting to churn. "What…"</p><p>"It's just Josie and Billy," Ruby told her hurriedly. "Even Jane and Prissy shut them down." She expanded a few comment sections.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Priscilla:</b> Wow, you two really have a vendetta for something that doesn't even affect you. Mom &amp; Dad were the ones who made a big deal about it, &amp; it was ultimately my choice to change schools—my life was not wrecked at all. Anne kept names out of it except when she was turning over evidence of what was going on, &amp; then she had the permission of the people involved, myself included. I wouldn't regret my relationship with Ted if he wasn't a predator, but the fact of the matter is that he was/is, &amp; while that being exposed will never be a time I look back on fondly, I am grateful to Anne for what she did, both for my own reasons &amp; for the sakes of his victims, &amp; I hope someone tells her that.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Jane:</b> Talk about low-class… get a life you two</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Paul M:</b> seems like the only cry for attention here is yours and Bully's (typo but I think I'll keep it lol) I don't even know who Anne is, so this really seems like your problem</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Moody:</b> Anne never pretended she didn't write that article (not that anyone asked) and she's not begging to be in with us. Nobody's forcing you to like her, but you both need to lay off whatever discount pixie dust has you writing this BS.</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Ruby:</b> wow. deeply &amp; extremely embarrassed for you both. thoughts &amp; prayers</p>
</blockquote>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p><b>Diana:</b> Should've called this out three years ago when it broke if you really cared. You'd still be wrong, but at least you wouldn't be wrong and laughably late about it.</p>
</blockquote><p>The comments continued, about twenty more in total, most asking who Anne even was (and not seeming particularly interested in actually learning the answer) and nearly all who remembered the article saying that it had been a good thing in the end. A couple, seeming to be from Prissy's friends, shamed Josie and Billy for making Prissy a clearly unwilling symbol. There were another few comments asking who cared when so much time had passed, as well, but other than Billy and Josie's, they were the worst of it. Anne was trying to hold back tears of relief as much as of her initial anger by the end of it.</p><p>"I don't think Gilbert's as online as most of the rest of us; he doesn't really have the time," Diana offered. When Anne looked confused, she pointed out a comment where Josie had asked why Gilbert wasn't defending Anne if he liked her so much.</p><p>Anne coughed out a laugh and shook her head. "He should stay out of it. Giving stuff like this attention only makes it worse in my experience." She took a shaky breath. "Thanks for showing me, though. And thanks for sticking up for me."</p><p>Diana's frown deepened. "I just wish I could do more. I tried to get them taken down, but apparently this is more opinion than harassment. I mean, what do they need—threats of bodily harm?"</p><p>Ruby looked as stricken as Anne felt. The thought had occurred to her before, and it wasn't as though a few really nasty comments hadn't rolled in after the article's publication, but this felt different somehow. It was personal.</p><p>Anne tried to shake the thought from her head and changed the subject. She wasn't going to let the clearly failed attempt to smear her name ruin her day, not least of all because she still had a bookstore shift to work.</p>
<hr/><p>She wasn't quite successful, however. Cole noticed almost immediately that something was off with her.</p><p>"Please tell me this doesn't have anything to do with Gilbert," he half-joked.</p><p>Anne shrugged. "Not really, I guess? Someone in his circle from back home is trying to stir up drama about me, and I don't know why, but it's handled."</p><p>Cole's expression turned stormy. "What the hell? Is this person some kind of vengeful ex or something?"</p><p>"No. Just a mean girl." Anne set to shelving books. "She's the girlfriend of the brother of the girl who was…" she took a deep breath "Philips's…"</p><p>Cole's expression had gone carefully blank. "And she took—took issue with…?"</p><p>Anne shook her head. "I don't even know. She says it's because I ruined Prissy's life, but Prissy herself said that wasn't true. I'm inclined to believe Prissy, of course." She took a couple breaths and took Cole's hand and squeezed it.</p><p>"Keep going—I can see there's more," Cole told her. "I can take it."</p><p>Anne took a deep breath. "Josie said that I ruined the lives of the four other girls. Philips's other victims, I mean."</p><p>Cole laughed weakly. "Well, shows what she knows. Shows how much Prissy trusts her, too. I know she only met us once, but, well, I'd like to think it's pretty clear." Cole gestured to himself. "I'm curious; did Prissy confirm that just to throw Josie off?"</p><p>Anne shook her head. "She said 'students', presumably since that was kind of the crux of the issue since everyone involved was of legal age, so the student part is what matters. Well, that and the extortion for grades." She thought for a moment. "Josie didn't even say anything about Philips being a predator. I don't like thinking about the implications of that."</p><p>"Yikes." Cole grimaced. "Yeah, not at all. Then again, he wasn't much into extorting women…" He took a calming breath. "You know I don't regret telling you, right? None of us do. We don't really keep in touch or anything, but that kind of experience does kind of necessarily keep a thread between us. Especially since—" he gestured to himself again. "You can imagine the kind of shit we'd have taken. I'm…" He blinked hard. "I'm surprised that we got taken even half-way seriously as it was, but I guess the ironclad evidence was hard to ignore. That, and that lawyer Max's family sprung for. I don't think anyone wants to be on Maggie's wrong side."</p><p>"I fear and respect Maggie," Anne agreed with a laugh. She sighed. "I'm really sorry for bringing this up. Are you gonna be okay to work?"</p><p>Cole flapped a hand dismissively. "I mean, I don't like talking about it, because let's face it: who would, but it's behind me as much as it can be after three years. And when it isn't, that's what I have you and the therapist for!" he chirped just a little too brightly.</p><p>"And Alex?" Anne wanted to know.</p><p>"It's a bit early yet to talk about that. We've only been together since May. Six months is a little early to delve into 'I got my English professor fired for propositioning me to not take a failing grade'." His frown deepened. "Did I mention I wasn't even failing? Dick-for-brains didn't think I was checking my grades and thought he could scare me when I missed one paper draft because it was toward the end of the term. He thought I was as easy and as stupid as he turned out to be." Cole let out a harsh laugh before turning more contemplative. "How's Prissy doing, anyway? She was pretty aloof to us during the hearing—not that I blame her—but I hope she knows it's not a reflection on her, either. Philips was just all kinds of messed up to use her like that on top of everything else."</p><p>Anne nodded. "Seems like she's doing good. She's got some kind of sales job. Keeps her busy, I imagine. Her little sister said she's got a good girlfriend now, too."</p><p>Cole looked confused. "Wait, the same sister who just tried to start a harassment campaign against you?"</p><p>"Ah, no—that'd be their middle brother's girlfriend who tried this. The brother chipped in, too."</p><p>"Charmer," Cole scoffed. "Make sure you steer clear of them, okay? Like, you shouldn't have to, but they sound like bad business."</p><p>Anne was back to shelving. "I don't think they'll be trying that again after the take down they got. I know I'd be pretty embarrassed."</p><p>"You're a sane person, though," Cole pointed out. "It does seem like everyone else has your back, though, so maybe that's enough."</p><p>They worked in silence for half an hour before Cole piped back up casually, "How did Gilbert respond?"</p><p>"Well, I really only learned about this just before my shift, so I don't know. He's not online much—Diana says they rarely hear a peep out of him, and we mostly text. I wasn't tagged, so it's not like I knew before today, either. I'll tell him when I see him this evening," Anne replied.</p><p>"Hm. So this chick either tried to be sneaky or she's legitimately bad at this," Cole thought aloud. "Well, actually, she's legitimately bad at this either way. Still, you'd think someone would have said something to Gilbert. Have you checked your phone?"</p><p>Anne pulled her phone out of her pocket. "Text from him. Asking if I'm okay. Moody told him." She was about to slide her phone back into her pocket when Cole hissed that she should at least let him know she'd seen the text. She rolled her eyes, but did as she was bid, then went to help a customer who had just walked in.</p>
<hr/><p>Gilbert tended to enfold Anne in a hug the minute she walked in the door, but today, it was tighter and went on longer than usual.</p><p>"Sorry I wasn't there," he murmured into her hair.</p><p>Anne smiled softly. "You'll notice I wasn't there, either."</p><p>"Yeah, and I have to wonder if that was so Josie couldn't be obviously called out on harassment. She's not stupid, though I guess you kind of have to be to try to defend that like she did. Billy certainly hasn't been a positive influence, anyway." Gilbert stepped back to let Anne shed her shoes, coat, and backpack. "Still, I feel bad. I only really use social media to keep in touch with people when I need to, so a lot of this stuff just blows right past me. I wish I could have done something." He sighed.</p><p>"You are," Anne assured him as she stepped back into his arms and pulled him down for a quick kiss. "And besides, I think Prissy and Jane had it handled—and who knew sweet little Ruby packed such a punch?!"</p><p>Gilbert had to laugh. "Yeah, I think I've seen Ruby provoked enough to be that passive-aggressive all of twice. Apparently her older sisters are scarier versions of her, but they're seven and nine years older, so we don't really know them all that well. All I know is that one's a professor in Toronto and the other is some kind of lawyer in Winnipeg, and that they beat up some middle schooler who was harassing Ruby in elementary school."</p><p>Anne sighed as they went to go settle at the small table Gilbert used for eating and studying. "I wonder what it would have been like to grow up with the same set of people sometimes. I thought it would have to be easier, but maybe it would have been the same no matter what." She smiled faintly. "But I guess that how I grew up… it made me the way I am. I'd like to think that when—when the first person came to me with what was going on with Philips, I would have had the same reaction, but it really hit me because there were times where that could have been me, or was almost me except for a little bit of luck or knowing I had people in my corner. And even then…" she sighed. "A depressing number of people have stories. A lot of girls, of course, but guys definitely aren't immune, either."</p><p>Gilbert looked unsure what to say. "I haven't really had to think about it," he admitted after a minute of contemplation. "Not when it wasn't being brought to my attention, anyway."</p><p>"Yeah, well." Anne took Gilbert's hand on the table in front of her. "You're not an unbelieving douchebag about it."</p><p>"I try not to be," Gilbert agreed with a nod. "I hope you can tell me if…"</p><p>He didn't want to say it. Anne didn't, either. "If there was anything I <em>needed</em> to tell you, I would," she assured him. "But I don't exactly have a boring history in general, and quite frankly, I'd rather not get into all of it just now. But I also think I was in a place to handle it because I had stability for long enough before I came here. Matthew and Marilla are lovely, even if we're a somewhat unconventional family."</p><p>"My parents were saying that 'Cuthbert' was a name they knew from around Avonlea, but I guess they don't live there anymore?" Gilbert wanted to know, seeming happy to go along with the change of subject.</p><p>Anne nodded. "They have a B&amp;B just outside Charlottetown. Matthew owned it with his wife Jeannie. They were married for years but never had kids of their own. I wasn't their first foster, but I was their oldest—I came to them when I was thirteen." Anne focused on a spot just over Gilbert's shoulder. "Jeannie was a bit frail, but I guess they didn't realize how much, and they still wanted to help kids out. Jeannie… she passed away about two years after I arrived. Matthew said I had the option of trying to find a happier situation." Her gaze returned to meet Gilbert's. "I turned him down flat. Marilla came to help out with the B&amp;B, and for a little bit, she thought I should leave, but she came around soon enough. It hasn't always been an easy ten years with them, but I wouldn't trade them for anything."</p><p>"Family's made as much as it's born to," Gilbert mused. "I met Bash when I came here for college. I lived in the apartment next to his. We just kind of started talking in the halls sometimes. He'd razz me about how I apparently hum when I work—" Anne snorted an agreement "—yes, <em>I know I do, thank you</em>—and I'd come back with insulting whatever he'd burned on the stove or in the oven a couple nights before."</p><p>"You… insulted your way to friendship?" Anne was incredulous.</p><p>"Bash would say yes, but I try not to put that fine a point on it," Gilbert hedged. "Anyway, there were some bad winter storms that year, and I was leaving to go home for winter break, and the power to our apartments had been out for a day. We didn't know when it was coming on, so I convinced Bash to come to Avonlea with me for a week for light and heat and actual decent food since his office had been flooded and he couldn't work there, but he could get some stuff done remotely. He charmed my parents more than I expected, and I haven't been able to get rid of him since."</p><p>Anne let out a surprised laugh. "I did wonder," she admitted.</p><p>Gilbert laughed. "Yeah. His mom's come up from Trinidad a few times to see him, and I can't say I'm as close with her as Bash is with my parents, but apparently susceptibility to the Lacroix family charm is a Blythe family trait, because my parents flew down to visit her a few years ago after they met at Bash and Mary's wedding, and they exchange calls and emails pretty regularly. My family just kind of… accrues extra family, I guess."</p><p>Anne smiled softly. "That's a pretty beautiful way to live life, I think."</p><p>Gilbert squeezed Anne's hand. "Yeah." He stood to get them glasses of water.</p><p>Anne leaned back in her chair and raised her eyebrows a little. "I'm still dying to know about this whirlwind romance of Bash and Mary's."</p><p>Gilbert grinned. "For all Bash makes fun of me for being utterly hopeless when it comes to women… oh boy, he <em>really</em> pissed Mary off when he first met her by hitting on her at the wrong time, and he was heartbroken because he thought she hung the moon and she wanted less than nothing to do with him ever again. That was the week before Easter four years ago. I went home for Easter weekend and came back, and they were practically living together and to this day I have not been brave enough to ask how or why. There are some things I just do not want to know that much about, which is why I moved out of those apartments that next year." His expression went wry. "But yeah, long story short, they got married six months after that Easter. I thought they were insane, but they're still just as disgustingly in love if not more now, so it worked out for them. And of course, my parents have completely welcomed Mary to the flock. My mom's sewing her a baby blanket and always asks if I'm offering to help them get their place ready when I'm over." He shook his head.</p><p>"Well, are you?" Anne teased.</p><p>Gilbert grimaced. "Please don't say stuff like that around my mom. She'll adopt you next and kick me out. She always wanted daughters."</p><p>"That doesn't explain why she'll kick you out," Anne pointed out curiously, leaning in over the table now.</p><p>"Three bedroom house," Gilbert explained simply. "She's keeping Bash and Mary, and she's keeping you. I'll be shifted to the barn and relegated to stable boy."</p><p>"Don't worry." Anne leaned in so their lips were almost touching. "I'll let you sleep on the floor."</p><p>"It's a good thing you're cute," Gilbert grumbled good-naturedly, leaning in the rest of the way and finally closing the distance between them.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, regarding the number of people comments defending Anne's work, I feel like this is the sort of situation where the people who care would mostly be the ones commenting since it was so long ago. In the few big situations that occurred at the university I attended, comments were overwhelmingly in support of the story being broken.<br/>Regarding Prissy and her language: she does not designate herself a victim because she was not threatened for sex. This is not necessarily the view that I hold and should not be taken as how I think someone in her situation should act.<br/>Regarding the timeline, as I could not fit all of this into exposition in a non-clunky way: Cole and Anne became friends in their freshman year. Sophomore year, Cole got the message trying to force him into sexual favors in exchange for a better grade. He confided in Anne, who encouraged him to go to the administration with his own evidence, and then went and asked a journalism teacher (we can say it's Miss Stacy if we want) about it with Cole's blessing. The administration conducted its own investigation and found the other 3 victims, as well as Prissy and Mr. Philips' relationship. Prissy agreed to the article (which Anne offered to leave her out of entirely) so that it would be clear she didn't know, as she figured someone would eventually find out and might assume she condoned what Philips was doing.<br/>As usual, comments are welcomed and encouraged!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0008"><h2>8. Interlude: Gilbert & Bash</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>This interlude is my co-favorite, tied with the final one.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>6 December 2015 10:22</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: How's Mary doing?<br/>
[Bash]: Cranky. I'm getting in some good practice today.<br/>
[Bash]: She's had twinges the last two weeks, but it seems worse today.<br/>
[Bash]: You'll have a niece soon, I think.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Well at least you'll have something to focus on other than my love life.<br/>
[Bash]: Oh don't worry; I'll have plenty of time for both baby and you.<br/>
[Gilbert]: And Mary, I would hope?<br/>
[Bash]: I will never not have time for your love life, Blythe. As for Mary, you think I keep this entertainment to myself?</p><p><b>6 December 2015 10:51</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Yeah, well, at least she doesn't text me to make fun of me.<br/>
[Bash]: You mentioned your love life; you brought this on yourself.<br/>
[Bash]: If I didn't know better, I'd think you like it.<br/>
[Bash]: But I think you do have something to tell me.<br/>
[Gilbert]: More like to ask.</p><p><em>[Incoming call: Bash]</em><br/>
<em>[Declined]</em></p><p><b>6 December 2015 10:54</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: NOT THAT KIND OF QUESTION, DUMBASS<br/>
[Bash]: sorry, finger slipped. Mary had a… particularly loud contraction<br/>
[Bash]: Interesting that that's where your mind went, though.<br/>
[Bash]: Anyway, after that contraction, we're going to the hospital</p>
<hr/><p><b>6 December 2015 14:48</b><br/>
[Bash]: Why did nobody tell me labor was such a game of hurry-up-and-wait?<br/>
[Gilbert]: Literally everyone told you that. Stop complaining.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Also, ironic that you ask the guy who hasn't had a partner go through labor.<br/>
[Gilbert]: (Respond to that the way I know you want to, and I will put you on every recruitment list I can find for colonoscopy studies.)<br/>
[Gilbert]: (There are a lot of them. You will be receiving shitty recruitment mail for the next five years at least.)</p>
<hr/><p><b>6 December 2015 17:39</b><br/>
<em>[Incoming call: Bash]</em></p>
<hr/><p><b>6 December 2015 21:51</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: So you both really want me to bring Anne when I visit tomorrow.<br/>
[Bash]: I maintain you should have brought her with you today.<br/>
[Bash]: But yes.</p><p><b>6 December 2015 23:06</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Alright, we'll be there tomorrow.<br/>
[Bash]: We're looking forward to actually meeting her. You say way more about her than you think you do.<br/>
[Gilbert]: I'm glad you're excited, but mention marriage/babies as a possibility to Anne and I *will* put you on every single erectile dysfunction study recruitment list along with the colonoscopy ones.<br/>
[Bash]: You're so sweet.<br/>
[Gilbert]: See you tomorrow, Bash.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Gilbert using the rules to mess with people other than Anne is not used often enough in this fandom. Like, seriously, I never cheered for his character more than when he sassed back at Mr. Philips in season 2.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0009"><h2>9. Chapter 5: December 2015</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>7 December</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Anne thrust a floral arrangement into Gilbert's hands. "Sorry, this was the biggest one I could reasonably get on short notice."</p><p>"It'll be <em>fine</em>, Anne," Gilbert assured her as they started to walk into the hospital.</p><p>"But what if they don't like me?" Anne followed him onto the elevator, toying nervously with the gift bag in her hands.</p><p>"They already like you. I'm more worried that Bash and Mary are going to try to take you home with them and never let you leave for liking you too much," Gilbert told her honestly. "Your presence was very specifically and enthusiastically requested. You can ask if you want, but don't say I didn't warn you." They walked to the room where the Lacroix family were waiting. "Hey Mary, how are you doing?"</p><p>Mary beamed at Gilbert as he handed her the flowers. "Still adjusting the realities of leaving the hospital with a baby in a couple hours. These are beautiful." She turned to Anne when Gilbert indicated her. "You got these for me? Anne, thank you so much." She beamed.</p><p>Anne smiled shyly and handed Mary the small gift bag she had been carrying. "Nice to finally meet you in person. And, um, congratulations."</p><p>"Oh, come here; I'm a hugger. There we go." Mary embraced Anne. "Thank you so much, Anne. This is so sweet, and these—" she pulled a set little floral onesies out of the gift bag "—are <em>adorable.</em> Here, Bash, let Anne meet Dellie."</p><p>"How is my favorite niece?" Gilbert wanted to know.</p><p>"Bright-eyed and <em>loud,</em>" Mary told him. "The only reason she's not wailing now is because she was just changed and fed before you got here. My roommate definitely looked relieved when she got discharged." She turned to Anne, who was peering over the blanket at Dellie while Bash held the baby. "Do you want to hold her?"</p><p>"Oh, you don't want a stranger holding your baby!" protested Anne.</p><p>Mary gave her a look. "You're not a stranger, and even if Gilbert had just introduced us, he's got good judgment. At least you're not going to be holding her for newborn testing. Go on; wash your hands."</p><p>Anne did as she was bid and took the bundle of blankets from Bash. "Hi there," she cooed softly. Dellie let out a mewling noise. "Oh, sorry; I've disturbed your sleep, I know." She bounced Dellie just a little bit, totally entranced and very much missing Bash turning to Gilbert and Gilbert fixing him with a glare. "She's just so precious," she told Mary.</p><p>Mary shifted and grimaced. "Like I said, she's not crying for food or a change at the moment. Still, I couldn't be happier now she's here." She smiled. "She is definitely precious. I want to enjoy every moment, but I'm also so excited to see who she turns out to be."</p><p>"Oh <em>please</em> let her be like you; the world does not need another Bash," Gilbert muttered.</p><p>Bash elbowed him. "The only reason I concur with you is because I want Dellie to be strong and sweet like her Mama."</p><p>Mary tilted her head. "I'd like her to have your sense of humor," she told Bash.</p><p>"I know I should not talk about babynapping in a hospital, but God, am I tempted to suggest it right now," Gilbert mumbled.</p><p>"Try it and see how well it works out for you," Bash warned him cheerfully.</p><p>Anne looked up at Gilbert. "Do you want to hold her?" She handed Dellie over when Gilbert held out his arms.</p><p>"So, Gilbert told us about how you met, but he didn't really talk much about your first date," Mary prompted.</p><p>"Well, there's not a whole lot to say about a half-hour lunch date in the middle of a shift—" Anne began, but Mary cut her off.</p><p>"Your first <em>proper</em> date, I mean. The one where you didn't have to be, as I understand it, shoved out the door by your coworker."</p><p>Anne took a deep breath and summoned all her charm. "He took a page out of Bash's book, apparently. We had dinner down on the pier and walked around. He put in an effort to look nice, and we didn't talk shop."</p><p>"Oh, Blythe…" Bash pretended to wipe away tears and wrapped an arm around Gilbert's shoulders. "I've never been so proud." Gilbert rolled his eyes, but grinned.</p><p>Mary looked skeptical. "That story's a bit too perfect. The both of you are hiding some kind of disaster, and someday, you will tell me what."</p><p>"It wasn't a disaster!" Gilbert protested quietly, handing Delphine back to Mary as she'd started to fuss just a bit.</p><p>Anne wasn't sure whether chiming in that it wasn't or keeping silent was more of a giveaway. She decided to change the subject. "Any plans for Dellie's first Christmas?"</p><p>Neither Bash nor Mary looked any more convinced that they weren't being given the runaround, but talked about how Bash's mom was coming up from Trinidad, and Gilbert's parents were going to wait until the new year to visit. "But there will be plenty of video calls," Gilbert interjected awkwardly, still just a little too relieved at Anne's "save", such as it was.</p><p>Anne almost hung her head as Bash and Mary traded glances. "I'm… going to go grab something from the cafeteria," she blurted.</p><p>"I'll come with," Bash said quickly. Gilbert watched helplessly (and Mary watched with an equal amount of amusement) as Bash followed Anne slinking out of the room. When they were safely out of earshot, he mused, "Blythe flusters so easily, but I still thought for sure you'd be the giveaway of the two of you. Maybe it's just that I know which buttons to push with him." He put his hands in his pockets. "All I know is that I've never seen him happier. You can see it whenever he talks about you. I don't think I'm telling you anything you don't know, but if I am, let me know so that I can pound it into that thick skull of his that he needs to tell you rather than just staring at you longingly and assuming it's enough."</p><p>Anne had to laugh. "He lets me know, believe me."</p><p>Bash seemed to be expecting something, and upon not hearing it, raised his eyebrows, looking dubious. "So, we're actually getting something from the cafeteria?"</p><p>"Yeah, I could do with a cup of tea. I skipped my lunch at work today," Anne admitted.</p><p>"College students." Bash rolled his eyes. "I'm at least getting you a sandwich. My treat. You're not getting out of it."</p><p>Anne sighed with a smile and stepped into the elevator.</p>
<hr/><p>"Bash didn't give you any trouble, did he?" Gilbert wanted to know as they made their way back home in the snow gently floating down from the sky.</p><p>Anne shook her head. "No; he was actually really sweet. Very much a big brother. He just wanted to make sure that you were telling me you like me. I assured him you do."</p><p>Gilbert couldn't help a small smile. "I told you; this is what my family does."</p><p>Anne grinned back. "And I told you that I think it's wonderful."</p><p>Gilbert thought for a moment. "Mary said you must have done a lot of babysitting. I didn't really know what to tell her, so I just said yes. I hope that wasn't the wrong thing to say."</p><p>"Nope, that's accurate," Anne informed him. "The last place I lived before Matthew and Marilla—the Hammonds—had three sets of twins under six. I've held a lot of babies."</p><p>"I'm sorry, <em>three</em> sets of <em>twins</em>?" Gilbert couldn't hide his shock.</p><p>Anne grinned wryly. "I told you: I don't have a boring history." Her expression turned a bit cloudy. "The kids were honestly the easy part of that family."</p><p>Gilbert blew out a breath. "You definitely don't have a boring history." He caught Anne looking at him curiously and sighed. "I just can't help but think that… I don't know. I try not to judge people I don't know, but the way you said that… Maybe they didn't have any business fostering."</p><p>Anne pursed her lips together. "Most of my placements were fine; they were just short," she said carefully. "People moved or their situation changed… stuff like that. My social worker tried to make my situation as permanent as possible, but none of the first couple placements when I was little were able to stick, and, well…" She jammed her own hands in her pockets. "It's a lot harder to get a permanent or even long-term placement once you're no longer a toddler." She sniffled. "But then Matthew and Jeannie took me in, and I swear to you, from that first night, I knew that was the place I belonged. Sucks that it took so long to get there, but I did. I found my place."</p><p>Gilbert tugged gently on Anne's arm and, when she turned to face him, pulled her into a hug. Anne brought her arms around him, clinging on for dear life for a few short seconds before taking a deep breath and releasing it. She pulled back to look up at Gilbert.</p><p>"And I guess I've found another place to call mine too now," she whispered.</p><p>All Gilbert could do was nod and pull Anne in for a soft kiss.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>17 December</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Are your eyes closed?"</p><p>"They're closed! <em>Oof!</em>" Anne gasped as a package was dropped into her lap. "Gilbert!"</p><p>"Sorry. Fumbled it a bit. Open your eyes."</p><p>Anne looked down at the package in her lap. It was wrapped with newspaper, specifically the arts and entertainment section. But still… "You made me close my eyes and it's wrapped?"</p><p>"I didn't want you to see where I had it stored," Gilbert explained. "You'd know where to look. You, Anne Shirley-Cuthbert, are a no-good present snoop, and don't think I didn't notice it when you were here last weekend. I hadn't bought it then, by the way."</p><p>Anne stuck her tongue out at him and started unwrapping the gift. Swaddled at the center of a lot of fabric was a large mug, a sampler of fancy hot chocolates, and a package of the biggest marshmallows Anne had ever seen. There was also a small card that read <em>What do you get the reader who has faster access to books than you do? A cozy atmosphere to read in.</em> Anne placed the mug, cocoa, and marshmallows aside and unfurled an oversized, extremely fluffy robe with some slipper socks.</p><p>"Gilbert…" Anne stood and pulled on the robe, folding herself into it and spinning around. "I love it. Thank you!" She leaned over to give him a kiss, and removed the robe to fold it up, thinking as she did so. "Can I actually leave all of this here? I'm over here often enough, and this stuff won't last a day if my housemates so much as catch a whiff of chocolate on me. I wanted to bring more of that chocolate shortbread than I did for Bash and Mary today, but that was literally all there was left when I came back after letting it cool. If I'm going to share, I'd like to choose who with, and I'd like to share the cocoa with you."</p><p>Gilbert laughed. "Of course you can. But even the robe?"</p><p>"Well…" Anne handed him his gift from her and watched as he unwrapped it. There was a small packet of Christmas cookies from a care package Marilla had sent Anne, the books Gilbert had never actually returned to pick up after that lunch Cole had sent them on (getting a laugh out of Gilbert when he recognized them immediately), a microwavable heat pack (Anne explained that she'd noticed Gilbert had been rubbing his shoulders and neck a lot), and, finally, very cozy-looking red-and-black plaid hoodie.</p><p>"I'm beginning to think Cole was onto something when he asked how we're actually both like this," Gilbert sighed.</p><p>"You like cozy just as much as I do, if not more!" Anne pointed out.</p><p>Gilbert laughed. "I really do appreciate it all, Anne. Thank you." He pulled her in for a kiss. "Still waiting on the explanation for why you're leaving the robe here, though."</p><p>"Like I said, I'm here often enough," Anne told him. "…And, well, for my reading nook at my place, I've been wanting to steal one of your hoodies, but I didn't want to leave you without. Even though you have a bunch…" She shrugged. "It didn't seem right."</p><p>"Let me get this straight: you bought me a sweatshirt… because you want to take one of mine?" Gilbert seemed unsure what to make of this. "You're the most thoughtful thief ever."</p><p>"I mean, is it really stealing if it's freely given?" Anne asked hopefully as she settled down and nestled into his side. "I just… I know I'm going to miss you over break and being able to… put on something of yours… it's a comfort thing. I actually have a sweatshirt of Matthew's that I study in sometimes. It got me through my first few months here as a freshman."</p><p>Gilbert shook his head. "No, I get it; it's just… you asked. And you brought a higher quality replacement than anything else I currently own." He took both Anne's hands and knit them with his own, laughing softly as he admitted, "And it's… I couldn't ask for better or more."</p><p>"Yeah, well…" Anne said, suddenly shy. "Like I said, I found another place to call mine. It just doesn't have to be… the same place all the time, you know?"</p><p>Gilbert's heart was practically visibly in his throat. "Yeah, I know. I know exactly the feeling you're talking about." He pulled Anne's hands to him, his voice no louder than a whisper. "I've been feeling that way too. Anne… I love you."</p><p>"Gil…" Anne leaned in for a soft kiss. "I love you, too."</p><p>Anne leaned back up for another kiss, and was pulling herself in closer when Gilbert half-pulled her into his lap. Anne managed to get to her knees, straddling Gilbert's lap. Instead of kissing him immediately, she rested her forehead against his for a moment. She took a shaky breath, then another.</p><p>"You okay?" Gilbert looked up at her.</p><p>Anne opened her eyes. They were bright, but she wasn't crying. "Yeah," she breathed, her smile utterly jubilant. "Of course I am." And with that, she kissed him as hard as she could.</p><p>Gilbert wrapped one arm around Anne's hips while the other crossed up her back, his hand cradling the back of her head and his fingers tangling in her hair the same way Anne's fingers did in his. Gilbert finally managed to break away long enough to ask, "When do you need to get back to your place?"</p><p>Anne pulled her phone from her pocket and checked it. "An hour." She tossed her phone up toward the head of the bed and, with no further questions from Gilbert, they continued right where they'd left off.</p>
<hr/><p>"I don't want to go," Anne mumbled. She was spooned with Gilbert under the comforter, her arms overlapping his where they were wrapped around her.</p><p>"I'm not going to make you," he murmured into her hair next to her ear.</p><p>"You're s'posed to be the responsible one, though," Anne argued. She sighed and peeled Gilbert's arms from around her and moved to the edge of the bed, only reaching out to grab her clothes and pulling them under the duvet to pull on. "Ugh, they're cold from being on the floor."</p><p>"Anything for one more minute of cuddling?" Gilbert teased. He wrapped his arms around Anne when her response after pulling her things on was to wriggle closer to him.</p><p>"Gil?"</p><p>"Yeah?" Gilbert's voice was warm and soft and Anne felt herself being wrapped in one more layer of safety and goodness.</p><p>"I love you." Anne rested her forehead against his.</p><p>"I love you, too." Gilbert gave her a quick peck.</p><p>Anne was quiet for a moment, then spoke again. "I wanted to say it that night we walked home from the hospital, but I didn't want it to seem like—like a sad thing. Because it's not. It's a really happy thing. And I don't really know when it happened, but I realized it when we went to go see them at the hospital and Bash was telling me how happy you are with me when he and I went to the cafeteria."</p><p>Gilbert pulled her more tightly against him. "There are benefits to having a snooping, pushy-as-hell person watching out for your love life, I guess. He didn't push me to say this at all, though. If anything, he's been more quiet around me lately. Partly because of Dellie, I'm sure, but partly trying to get me to come to my own conclusions." He kissed the top of Anne's head and released her. "Let me find you a sweatshirt or two to bring with you." He got out of the bed and pulled on a set of pajama pants before starting to root through his dresser drawers. (One part of Anne wanted to ask if he wasn't freezing without a shirt. The wiser half of her told her to shut up and be grateful on all counts.)</p><p>"Here we are." Gilbert pulled two sweatshirts from a drawer and handed them to Anne, who removed her own sweater to pull one of them on.</p><p>"Thanks, Gil." Anne went to grab her things while Gilbert pulled on a shirt, and then the new hoodie that Anne had given him. Anne smiled to see it on him.</p><p>They lingered by the door. "It's just a couple weeks," Gilbert reminded Anne. "And you'll be coming up on the twenty-third and I'll be coming down for New Year's."</p><p>"That reminds me: Marilla wanted to know if your folks like plums. She makes these really amazing plum puffs on special occasions and—" Anne made air quotes "—<em>I'm not about to let you make a poor impression on Gilbert's family.</em>"</p><p>"Plum puffs sound wonderful," Gilbert told her. "And if either one of my parents doesn't like them, I get the feeling they'll still get eaten."</p><p>"Right. Mr. Sweet Tooth, here," Anne chuckled. "And you wonder how you got cavities."</p><p>Gilbert rolled his eyes, but chose to ignore the barb otherwise. "My parents will probably send down their customary jars of honey and apple butter."</p><p>"Any chance they can get lost in transit and make their way down here and your parents can send Matthew and Marilla replacements?" Anne wanted to know.</p><p>"I'll just have them send extra," Gilbert told her.</p><p>Anne smiled. "Well, 'til then." She pulled something out of her bag and arched her arm over them. Gilbert looked up and grinned and leaned in, giving Anne one last sound kiss under the mistletoe she was holding before she walked away, fluttering her fingers over her shoulder and beaming. She didn't have to look back to know that Gilbert didn't close his apartment door until she'd disappeared to below where he could see her as she made her way down the stairs and into the wintry afternoon.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Anyone wondering why Mary is talking about adjusting to the realities of leaving the hospital with a baby when she's had Elijah: that was 20 years prior to the start of this story. A lot changed about best practices with babies (never mind the baby gear!) from '95 to '15.<br/>Anyone wondering when it was that Gilbert realized he was in love with Anne as he didn't actually say it was recently… not telling (though it was not before the October chapter; I will say that much). He's quicker to that realization than she is, and also very willing to sit on it until he's pretty sure she feels the same way--some things never change! Though I guess waiting to that point is very much an AWAE Gilbert trait--and that's what matters.<br/>I hope you've enjoyed the breath of fresh air that was this chapter! As usual, comments are appreciated!</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0010"><h2>10. Interlude: It's Complicated</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>2 January 2016 17:29</b><br/>
[Phil]: Hey, this is awkward, but you need to unblock Christine.<br/>
[Gilbert]: ?<br/>
[Gilbert]: Why?<br/>
[Phil]: Nope. Not gonna be your go-between. This is not my circus.<br/>
[Gilbert]: …<br/>
[Phil]: Look, it's important. I wouldn't ask if I didn't think it would reduce the drama.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Fine.</p>
<hr/><p><b>2 January 2016 17:42</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Phil got in touch with me. What's going on?<br/>
[Christine]: Well, this is awkward.<br/>
[Christine]: Josie's trying to stir shit up. For some reason, she's under the impression that you're the one who did the dumping, but whatever.</p><p><b>2 January 2016 17:45</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Still failing to see how this is my problem.<br/>
[Christine]: There's that Blythe charm I miss so much.<br/>
[Christine]: It's your problem because she's calling your new gf a homewrecker. Says you took up with her before we broke up, and that she's the one who convinced you to dump me, and she's trying to get me on her side.<br/>
[Christine]: Normally, I'd just block Josie, but this new girl of yours doesn't deserve to be smeared like this. I've been in her shoes. It's not nice Gil.</p><p><b>2 January 2016 17:49</b><br/>
[Christine]: Look, despite all our shit, I know you're a good guy and don't want this for her. I'm not gonna beg you to fix it, and my opinion probably doesn't actually matter to you, but I'd honestly hate to be wrong about you.</p><p><b>2 January 2016 18:10</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Thanks for letting me know.</p>
<hr/><p><b>2 January 2016 19:07</b><br/>
[Moody]: Hey Gilbert, you really need to see this text Ruby got.<br/>
[Gilbert]: I know. Josie texted Christine.<br/>
[Moody]: Wow. Ballsy.<br/>
[Moody]: Sorry, I'm actually surprised, though it's Josie and I feel like I really shouldn't be.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Yeah, well, she's about to get a surprise of her own.<br/>
[Moody]: …Do I want to know?<br/>
[Moody]: Read: do you need someone to talk you out of this?<br/>
[Gilbert]: If I needed that, I wouldn't be telling you that I had a plan.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Josie gave me everything I need. She just doesn't know it yet.</p>
<hr/><p><b>2 January 2016 19:14</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Josie, call me in the next five minutes, or I send in the screenshots I just took of that post where you admitted to submitting Prissy's English essay as your own for your final last year.<br/>
[Gilbert]: And the one where you admitted to bribing your TA for a better grade in that accounting class so you could stay in your major. (To answer your question, no, there isn't a statute of limitations that says you can't retroactively fail the class or have your degree revoked after you've gotten your final grade when academic dishonesty is involved.)</p><p><b>2 January 2016 19:18</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: I'm serious. Last chance. 30 seconds.</p><p>
  <em>[Incoming call: Josie]</em>
</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0011"><h2>11. Chapter 6: January 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>4 January</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Anne stared at the snow just blanketing campus. She'd done it every year since she'd arrived back at Dalhousie after winter break, provided there was enough snow to look at. A couple tiny snowmen dotted the sidewalks, and someone had tried to make a snow angel nearby. Anne had never really understood the appeal of getting snow down her back. She preferred to stamp out words and designs with footprints. She'd drawn a heart that both Matthew and Marilla could see from their bedrooms her freshman year of university. The memory made her smile.</p><p>"Hey." The voice behind her was flat.</p><p>Anne spun around. Josie stood in front of her, her expression blank.</p><p>Neither of them spoke for a full minute, then Josie sighed. "Sorry for the shitty stuff I've done. I'm never going to like you, but I'll leave you alone from now on. You can tell Gilbert I apologized when he asks." She turned to walk away.</p><p>"Josie!" Anne was glad she didn't grab Josie's arm because she looked ready to attack when she wheeled around. "What did I do to make you hate me so much? Like, actually, what did I do? None of this article bullshit and no lies."</p><p>Josie almost smiled—not sorrowfully, but not cruelly either. It was an almost benevolent expression of someone explaining things to someone who didn't know better. "Weirdly, it's the one thing we have in common. But hey, if you're not ready to admit to being an attention whore, that's on you, I guess. It'll catch up to you eventually."</p><p>Lost for words, all Anne could do was watch her go, before turning to leave, herself.</p>
<hr/><p>She had been determined to give Josie exactly five minutes of pity that she had to make others feel small in order to feel big, but even after a newspaper meeting and an advisor meeting, Anne was still mulling it over. Specifically, she couldn't forget <em>You can tell Gilbert I apologized when he asks.</em></p><p>What did Gilbert know that she didn't? Why wouldn't he tell her about something that involved her?</p><p>He'd texted her this morning asking if she wanted to get dinner tonight. It had seemed a little curt, or maybe a little unsure. Anne had thought he might just be sleep-deprived, since he was back to having to get up earlier than he'd prefer, but maybe this was what was bothering him.</p><p>Anne trudged up to Gilbert's door, the knot in her stomach tightening with every step. Gilbert opened the door at her knock, and smiled faintly (was it just a little sad, too? Or was she seeing that because that was how she was feeling?) as he ushered her in.
</p><p>Anne was a little slower than usual about removing her boots and jacket, and by the time she was giving Gilbert a brief embrace, he had clearly noticed.</p><p>They barely said ten words until they'd sat down at the table. Normally, they would have started discussing what they wanted to order, but Anne wasn't hungry, and Gilbert didn't seem to be interested in food, either.</p><p>"So, Josie apologized to me today. At least, she said she'd leave me alone. I don't think she actually regrets anything." Anne sighed and folded her arms tightly across her stomach. "And she said to tell you she'd done it when you asked. It doesn't take a genius to put two and two together. What happened?"</p><p>Gilbert placed his hands on the table. "Saturday night, she… I got a text from an ex. Apparently, Josie tried to spread some bullshit rumor that you caused our breakup when that had happened months before I met you. Josie has since retracted that accusation, not that anyone ever actually believed it, but, you know, principle of the thing."</p><p>Anne blinked. "Well, she never said she didn't live for drama." Gilbert gave her a prompting look. Anne shifted uncomfortably and continued, "Her parting shot was that I was just as much an attention whore as she is. Her words."</p><p>Gilbert's eyes flashed. "She said <em>what?</em>"</p><p>Anne shrank as far back in her chair as she could. "I asked. I wanted to know what her issue with me was." They were quiet for a moment; neither of them were quite sure what to say to that. Anne's eyes were bright when she asked quietly after taking another tense, shaky breath, "Why didn't you just tell me what happened?"</p><p>Gilbert was quiet for a moment, still visibly struggling to keep calm. "I didn't want to say anything until I'd calmed down, but the more I thought about it… You wouldn't be in this position if not for me, and it just made me feel worse…" He hung his head just a little.</p><p>Anne tossed her head. "It's not your fault, Gilbert! You're allowed to be upset about whatever you want, but this is nobody's fault but Josie's and you damn well know it. Who's to say that if I'd accepted invitations from Diana or Ruby earlier, she wouldn't have tried this then?"</p><p>"Sorry; you're right." Gilbert sighed and ran a hand through his hair. "I was—am—just so fucking <em>pissed</em> at Josie and with there being no good option. I should have called you and told you, but I wanted to say it in person because it's not fair to you to have to deal with any part of this on your own. I thought her being rude at that party was going to be a one-off when she saw you weren't going to take her bullshit, and then I wasn't aware of what had happened early enough when she tried something like this the first time. If I had been… Hell, I should have just done this the first time around anyway."</p><p>"What <em>did</em> you do?" Anne was mostly curious, but she couldn't deny that there was a small part of her that was just a little frightened. She didn't want Gilbert in trouble, and the way he was reacting had Anne entertaining the worry that this had pushed him enough that he might have gone looking for it.</p><p>Gilbert took a deep breath and sighed. "The stuff she posted about you the first time was probably enough, but Josie made some posts about cheating in two of her classes. They were just sitting out there for any of her friends to see…"</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>30 January</b>
  </em>
</p><p>The weeks had settled into a routine. It had been a little uneasy at first. Anne had asked Ruby and Diana to let her know if it looked like anything was showing up, but they said Josie wasn't acting out of what had been the norm for her before Anne showed up. If anything, she was being more circumspect. Ruby had asked Jane on the sly, and Jane said that Josie had definitely seemed rattled. Even Billy was saying she wasn't as much fun anymore.</p><p>"That doesn't mean much, though, since he's always saying she's not fun when she has to do homework or study. She's definitely knuckling down, but she's still Josie," Jane had said.</p><p>Prissy had also reached out with a quick email, just to let Anne know that Josie had told her what had happened—<em>for some stupid reason. I can tell you was not impressed</em>—and to remind Anne that <em>I know you know this as a journalism student, but it's always the loud ones who say the stupid stuff.</em> Anne had appreciated it, but hadn't known how to respond beyond a simple thanks.</p><p>It had been a little tense between Gilbert and Anne for a week or so, but things had returned mostly to normal, though they were a little busier with schoolwork at the moment. Anne had been assigned two research papers she was trying to frontload work on, and Gilbert was teaching a section, so some evenings were now taken by grading. They were managing to spend a lot of quiet time in each other's presence, and for the moment, that was what Anne needed.</p>
<hr/><p>Charlie's birthday party on the sixteenth had been a little jarring. Anne and Gilbert had chosen not to really talk much about what had happened. Moody knew, of course, and Anne had talked with Diana, and between Moody and Diana, Ruby knew what had happened after she'd received the text from Josie. There was an unarticulated pact between them not to refer to the incident at all at Charlie's birthday party. Ruby had speculated Josie wouldn't show up owing to a test she had complained about needing to study for, but "I was in the neighborhood and Billy's taking forever to get ready, so why not?"</p><p>"So sweet." Diana had rolled her eyes. "Let's just stay put. Maybe she'll just stay there."</p><p>She hadn't. It hadn't seemed to be due to her noticing Anne, because it took her a turn around the living room before actually noticing Anne. For a moment, she stood still, but then, she had sneered and sauntered back to the door with only a honeyed "Bye, Charlie!" left in her wake. Anne had noticed that Gilbert had stuck closer than usual for the rest of the night, and she'd addressed it with him on the way home.</p><p>"I already feel fragile enough as it is," she'd explained a little testily. "It's not that I don't appreciate that you're trying to help, but realistically, Josie wasn't going to show back up, and the hovering was just making me nervous."</p><p>All Gilbert had been able to do had been to apologize softly and tell her he'd follow her lead. Anne had hung her head. "I'm sorry, too. It just… it scared me to see you so upset when—when we first talked about it. Not that I felt unsafe—I was just worried about you. I didn't know what you had done and… I just wish none of it had never happened, or at least that things would go back to normal. Normal without Josie, I mean. At least I'm unlikely to see her outside of social situations." She'd sighed.</p><p>"You don't need to be sorry for being upset," Gilbert had reminded her. "Anyone would be."</p><p>Anne had latched herself more tightly onto his arm, uncharacteristically quiet for the rest of the walk home.</p>
<hr/><p>Then, just over a week later, during Anne's bookstore shift, one of the junior clerks had called her up to the register to help with a return. As Anne walked up to the register, she realized the customer was none other than Josie. Anne had forced a smile and continued to the counter, but upon seeing her, Josie had swiped her book off the counter and left without another word.</p><p>Cole had asked what the fuss had been about, and Anne had told him who it had been.</p><p>"Ah." Cole had stood there awkwardly for a moment before squeezing Anne's shoulder. "I'll take a quick break and buy us some coffee—and by coffee I mean herbal tea for you—and you will take a long break and drink it, along with snacking on the most chocolate-y pastry I can find."</p><p>He'd returned five minutes later with a chamomile tea and "what was promised to me to be the most extremely fudgy brownie you ever have and will ever consume in your life", and if he noticed that Anne's eyes were a little red-rimmed when she emerged from the break room that he'd carefully guarded, he said nothing, but he had given her and extra long hug at the end of her shift and had sent her more pictures than he usually would have of his boyfriend's extremely adorable cat that evening.</p>
<hr/><p>Still, Anne was steadily claiming more better days than worse ones. If she seemed subdued, she was busy or sleep-deprived, and she was certainly busy, working on her research papers, a larger article for the school paper in addition to editing, and working a job. Marilla and Matthew had noticed during a video call. Marilla had of course asked if Anne was eating well (well enough considering she was a college student), if she was somehow homesick ("Always, but that's why we do this!"), if she was maybe coming down with something (it was possible—it was still the dead of winter, but Anne was drinking green tea and taking vitamins, so she was probably fine)… Unsatisfied but unable to raise any reasonable objection, their conversation had moved on.</p><p>Anne seemed to be at her most normal around Gilbert, Diana had told him. He made her happy. The news was a mixed blessing: it meant that whatever Gilbert was doing was helping (and it genuinely seemed to be—Gilbert knew Anne's tells, and he wasn't seeing as many of them these days), but it also meant that other people were still noticing that Anne wasn't okay, and that, he couldn't help.</p><p>"It's probably that she feels safest around you," Moody had suggested when Gilbert had talked with him about it. "Most of the time you're together, you're at your place, and she can't run into Josie there, and if you're anywhere else, she trusts you to let her take the lead while still being there. Which does kinda mean she maybe feels less safe the rest of the time…" He and Gilbert had both frowned. "Sometimes, it just takes a bit for the brain to readjust after something upsetting. A month really isn't that long in the grand scheme of things," he'd offered hopefully. "And it's really less than that, when you remember that she just ran into Josie at the bookstore. Just keep being there for her. She trusts you and she tells you what she needs." Gilbert had been vaguely reassured, but he was definitely still uneasy.</p>
<hr/><p>Perhaps that evening's dinner with Bash and Mary would help. The new parents just needed "something to remind us the outside world still exists", and also, Dellie had just started smiling and it was, bar nothing whatsoever, the cutest thing, Bash had assured them. (Looking at the pictures, neither Gilbert nor Anne had wanted or been able to disagree.)</p><p>Mary greeted Anne with an affectionate hug and ushered her into the kitchen when Anne asked what smelled so good. Gilbert waited in the entrance with Bash and Dellie.</p><p>"I've been a parent for two months and somehow, you and Anne still look more sleep-deprived than Mary and I do," Bash teased.</p><p>Gilbert shrugged. "PhD work's a—" he cut himself off. "It throws you for a loop."</p><p>"Uh-<em>huh</em>…" Bash handed Dellie to Gilbert. "Blythe," he said quietly, "you're no good at hiding things, so you may as well tell me what's really going on."</p><p>Gilbert sighed. "It's kind of a long story, Bash, and not a nice one, and Anne—both of us just need nice tonight, okay?" When Bash's only answer was to continue fixing him with a stare, Gilbert relented and gave Bash the condensed version.</p><p>"Wow. You weren't kidding." Bash went to go sit at the table and Gilbert followed, pausing for Anne to fawn over Dellie for a moment before she returned her attention to Mary's cooking. "Why didn't you just get this girl kicked out of the picture and have done with it?"</p><p>Gilbert considered his words. "Because then she'd really have nothing left to lose. Josie… she wasn't always this way. And sure, she can't un-burn bridges, but there's time for her to turn around. She wouldn't… have as much of a motivation if she got kicked out, I don't think. Even if she didn't stay with her asswipe of a boyfriend, I feel like… like she'd be capable of doing damage. And that she'd do it to Anne if at all possible."</p><p>Bash winced. "You look like someone just kicked your puppy thinking about that."</p><p>Gilbert sighed. "There'd be wider effects, too. This would fracture a group of friends I've had since kindergarten. Do I really get to make that decision?"</p><p>"Two things for your consideration." Bash ticked them off on his fingers. "One: You're only reacting this way because things really got this bad. You're not overreacting, so maybe the situation does warrant it. Two: You make it sound like this isn't the first time this girl's been unpleasant. You might have more support than you think." He raised his hands from the table in a gesture of appeasement. "Just my two cents as an outsider."</p><p>Gilbert managed a smile. "Thanks, Bash."</p><p>Bash was about to reply, but Anne popped in to request holding Dellie.</p><p>"What are the menfolk talking about?" Mary wanted to know as Gilbert handed Dellie to Anne.</p><p>Bash lied smoothly, "Blythe is telling me about whatever latest slime mold he's going to use to power robots and it's going in one ear and out the other."</p><p>Gilbert rolled his eyes. "That is not even <em>remotely</em> how my degree applies, Bash."</p><p>Bash nodded. "Exactly! You're the PhD candidate; you understand. I can do shipping logistics calculations that would break your brain, but do not expect me to understand any of your research! Just let me bask in my childlike wonder and pretend you're powering robots with slime."</p><p>Anne raised her hand. "I understand it."</p><p>Mary's head and one of her hands appeared through the kitchen door frame. "<em>I</em> understand it."</p><p>Bash smirked. "Well then, Miss Anne can come out here and tell me about her latest adventures while you and Mary conspire to save the world." He made a shooing motion at Gilbert who got up but didn't leave until Anne was settled in the chair with Dellie.</p><p>"Is Anne okay?" Mary whispered as he entered the kitchen.</p><p><em>Out of the frying pan…</em> "Getting there. Bash can catch you up later," Gilbert promised.</p><p>Mary accepted the answer with a wary nod and didn't press further, instead asking what their plans for Valentine's Day were.</p><p>Gilbert chuckled. "On this budget? The fanciest takeout pasta money can buy, the cheapest red wine money can buy—well, probably not <em>the</em> cheapest, but undeniably cheap—Anne's favorite ice cream, and my mom's applesauce cake."
</p><p>Mary smiled warmly. "Sounds perfect for a grad school date, really. Some of the happiest moments are the simplest. You've just got to listen to each other. The rest falls into place from there."</p><p>Gilbert nodded thoughtfully. "I do my best, Mary; believe me."</p><p>"Good." Mary wiped her hands on her apron. "Now, tell me the latest on this research of yours."</p>
<hr/><p>"Thank you so much for having us!" Anne smiled at their hosts.</p><p>"Here, come on in and say good night to Dellie," Mary told her. "I know you want to."</p><p>"Twist my arm," Anne laughed as she followed Mary to Dellie's room.</p><p>Gilbert knew what was coming, and he was surprised to find he wasn't dreading it as much as he'd thought when Bash asked, "So, you made your choice?"</p><p>"Every day is a set of choices, Bash," Gilbert told him. "I know where I want to go, and I'll figure out how to get there."</p><p>Bash nodded. "Fair enough." He held out his hand and pulled Gilbert into a hug when he took it. "You'll do fine, Blythe."</p><p>Gilbert heaved a sigh. "Thanks, Bash. Good night."</p><p>"Good night. And a good night to you, too, Miss Anne," Bash said as he hugged Anne. "Feel free to drop by for homemade food anytime, but only bring him along if you feel like it," he added, inclining his head at Gilbert.</p><p>Anne let out a genuine laugh. "Thanks, Bash. And thanks again, Mary. Have a good night."</p><p>"You too," Mary told her Anne and Gilbert took their leave.</p>
<hr/><p>Despite the evening's conversations, Gilbert managed to carry on a light, easy conversation with Anne until they got back to his apartment. Anne retired early after a little bit of reading, but Gilbert stayed up for another couple hours grading assignments.</p><p>In the faint light of his alarm clock, Gilbert could see that Anne looked a little troubled, even in her sleep, when he slid into bed.</p><p>"Hey, I'm here," he whispered, just ghosting a kiss across her cheek.</p><p>Anne blinked groggily. "Hey, Gil."</p><p>"Sorry; didn't mean to actually wake you," he said quietly. "Go back to sleep."</p><p>"'Kay." Anne leaned in for one last kiss, then pulled Gilbert's arms around her.</p><p>It took an extra half an hour for Gilbert to fall asleep that way, but for the extra bit of reassurance it could give them, it was worth it.</p>
<hr/><p>
  <em>
    <b>31 January</b>
  </em>
</p><p>Gilbert slept fitfully, and when he woke the next morning, he panicked just a bit at finding he was alone.</p><p>Anne was, as it turned out, cozied up by a window, reading some research for her paper. She happily accepted his suggestion of coffee, but Gilbert couldn't shake the feeling it was a bit of an act.</p><p><em>It's probably just that she still needs time, like Moody said. Sometimes, you just have to fake it 'til you make it.</em> It didn't make him any happier in the moment, but things had been looking up lately, and dinner last night had really seemed to do some good... He managed to push his worries aside. Anne trusted him; she would ask if she really needed help. Of that much, he could be sure.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Yes, Josie's motivation for bullying Anne is just as simple as that she's much more thoroughly a bully in this universe, probably due to Billy's influence. She's pretty deeply unhappy and insecure (and seeing the outgoing, confident Anne get attention set her off), but making other people feel bad makes her temporarily happy, so she does it. Reality is sometimes just unsatisfying that way, and being hated just because someone can hate you… that's not a pleasant feeling for anyone to have. Poor Anne…</p><p>And because I know someone will ask: Ruby and Diana didn't say anything to Anne initially because they figured that Gilbert would have talked with Anne about it (Ruby knew through Moody that Gilbert handled it), and they figured Anne didn't need more people reminding her that hey, Josie hates her for what seems to be no reason in particular.</p><p>Moral of the chapter: communicate! Yes, that goes for you all, too! Communicate! With me? Pleeeeease? (Sorry; I diffuse tension with humor... ^^; )</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0012"><h2>12. Interlude: Anne & Gilbert II</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>13 February 2016 9:18</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Hey, I finally have some free time this afternoon. Do you want to come over?<br/>
[Anne]: Maybe. I've been feeling kind of crappy the past few days.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Well, whatever cold is going around, if you're feeling it now, you probably had it when we hung out last, so if I'm going to get it, I've probably got it already.</p><p><b>13 February 2016 10:32</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Sorry, didn't mean to try to command your time like that.<br/>
[Anne]: No, it's fine.<br/>
[Anne]: It's just… Not that kind of crappy, is all.<br/>
[Anne]: I know we've both been busy and I do want to see you.</p><p><b>13 February 2016 12:43</b><br/>
[Gilbert]: Honestly, I've been worried about you. I know we've both been pretty buried in work lately, but it seems like you're still pretty down sometimes. I want to help if I can, but if you need some time to yourself, you should have that.</p><p><b>13 February 2016 13:36</b><br/>
[Anne]: I've been trying to write a reply for the last 30 minutes, but there's just so much going through my head and nothing's coming out right.<br/>
[Anne]: Maybe it's just easier in person. I'm coming over.</p>
  </div></div>
<a name="section0013"><h2>13. Chapter 7: February 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>13 February</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>When Gilbert opened the door ten minutes later, he looked as miserable as Anne felt, and scared on top of that.</p>
<p>Anne didn't even take her shoes off before wrapping her arms around him and burying her face in his neck.</p>
<p>"I'm sorry; there's just no good way to send a 'let's talk in person' text without it potentially coming across like a breakup or something. I don't want that, but by the time I figured out that I probably should have said that, I was most of the way here." She kicked off her shoes, tossed her jacket aside, and led Gilbert over to his bed, sitting just on the edge and holding his hands as she began again. "It's just… Everything's been so… I told myself I wouldn't let what Josie said get in my head. I don't need to be her friend. I don't <em>want</em> to be friends with someone like her. So her opinion shouldn't matter, but we continue to see each other and it's like, she just hates me? For no reason other than that I'm outgoing? I get that she's probably got a whole lot of unacknowledged pain, but that doesn't make her bullshit any easier to deal with. And the more I think about it—and I know I shouldn't, but I have—maybe it isn't nothing particular about me so much as it's everything about me altogether? Like, anything she can go after me for, she does. And nobody could get her to stop by connecting us with some little shred of humanity, or by breaking down what's got her like this—you had to threaten to get her kicked out! I'm not angry at you for that, I promise; I just wish I'd been able to fight that battle myself. But I think about it, and it terrifies me that nothing else was going to stop her. And I was just so caught off-guard by it that I didn't know what to do…" Anne's voice shrank to a whisper. "…and this stupid little voice got inside my head that maybe there's something to it. To hear everyone tell it, there wasn't drama until I showed up. I get that they don't mean it that way, but when they say <em>I just don't get why Josie would go after you</em>... Clearly, there's something. Everybody's screwed up in their own way, I know, but maybe I'm more screwed up than I thought. Your life's been drama since I showed up. First I snap at you when you're just trying to help me, then I try to tamp down my feelings, and then we have our first real date and I sleep with you, and <em>then</em> I get in this stupid internet shadowboxing match with Josie where I'm the shadow for all the good it did her, and yet for some reason—some stupid fucking reason—even though she clearly lost, she's still living rent-free in my head, and instead of being happy with the guy I love, I send you a text that makes you think we're about to break up!"</p>
<p>"You done?" Gilbert waited for Anne's nod before starting, "Point by point: You're not the worst temper I've had to deal with at a blood drive by far. <em>I</em> was the one who asked <em>you</em> out during your shift and believe me, I worried you thought I'd cornered you into it. As for that first date, you will never hear me complain about it except for wishing that it could have happened sooner than it did, and Josie... At the end of it all, you were never the person fueling that drama. Josie was. You went after a predator while being as respectful as you could to their victims, and the thanks you got was someone else picking a fight <em>three years later</em> and then proceeding to not tell you for reasons that have nothing to do with you and everything to do with how absolutely shitty of a person they are—she didn't want to let you stand up for yourself because she knows she's the one who doesn't have a leg to stand on. You're brave and kind and yeah, you've got stuff to deal with, but you're doing what you can. I don't want an unnecessarily complicated life, but I didn't get into a doctoral program by giving up when things got difficult. If I wanted simple and easy, I'd be lonely and bored for the rest of my life. I want someone who's willing to do what they can and not just fold under the first bit of pressure." He sighed and thought for a moment before continuing, "And starting now, I'm going to do what I can. What I should have done the first time, and I'm sorry I didn't. Josie and Billy aren't going to be tolerated in my presence, period, and if that means I start hosting smaller gatherings where they're not invited to control for that, then I start hosting smaller gatherings. Not having to worry that someone's going to start bullshit drama because they can't handle being a decent human seems like it would be a nicer way to live." He gave Anne a faint smile and wrapped his arm around her shoulders. "Sound good to you?"</p>
<p>Anne's response, much to her mortification, was to put her face into her hands and well and truly burst into tears.</p>
<p>"Hey, hey, it's okay. I'm here. Tell me what's wrong?" Gilbert pulled Anne up to stand with him before more fully gathering her into his arms.</p>
<p>Anne laughed through her tears. "This is relief." She sobbed in a breath and laughed it out. "But I can see where you'd be confused." She gulped in another breath. "I mean, I feel guilty about forcing a choice between friends here, but it really doesn't sound like Josie's a friend."</p>
<p>"She brought this on herself," Gilbert agreed. "And quite frankly, I'm not sure I want to be friends with people who want her around as she is right now, either." He paused for a moment before continuing gently, "I just want to know why you didn't say anything sooner."</p>
<p>Anne shrugged. "I just… I didn't want to let her drive me away and think she'd won. I wanted to actually be able to handle some part of this on my own. Or at least on my own terms. I'm thinking that that's going to include therapy after this, though. Not that what you're offering to do doesn't help, but this…" She heaved a sigh. "It needs more than what friends can offer."</p>
<p>Gilbert nodded. "I'm definitely not going to discourage therapy. It'd be like saying that you don't need to go to a hospital after getting hit by a car because it's the other driver's fault and you did nothing wrong."</p>
<p>Anne didn't quite laugh, but she gave him a small, hopeful smile. "I didn't think you'd be opposed." She heaved a sigh. "I should also tell Matthew and Marilla."</p>
<p>When she hadn't pulled away after a moment, Gilbert offered, "Do you want to do Valentine's Day a day early after that? It's just a day, and I think we could both use something good."</p>
<p>Anne shook her head. "I appreciate the offer, but I just… want to get this over with and unwind and not have to be… on. I know that that's not your aim, but I want it to be nice for its own sake and not just because I'm upset."</p>
<p>Gilbert nodded. "Fair enough."</p>
<p>"And anyway," Anne continued, "don't you still need to make the cake?"</p>
<p>"And you say <em>I</em> have a sweet tooth." Gilbert smiled almost secretively. "Nope. The trick is to make it a day or two in advance and let it get just a little tacky."</p>
<p>"I see." Anne hugged Gilbert tightly for a few seconds. She backed away, still holding his hands. "Do you mind if I go home for a bit and come back this evening? I still think a night in tonight sounds good if it won't put you behind on anything."</p>
<p>Gilbert nodded. "Yeah, I can get stuff done today and tomorrow during the day."</p>
<p>For the first time that day, the look Anne gave Gilbert was filled with hope and determination. She pulled one of his hands to her lips and kissed the back of it, then clutched it to her for a second before releasing it. Gilbert leaned in for another long kiss, and then Anne was on her way, holding her head high once again.</p><hr/>
<p>
  <em>
    <b>14 February</b>
  </em>
</p>
<p>Anne woke the next morning to the smell of coffee, and when she turned her head groggily to face where Gilbert normally slept, there was an object on the pillow. Anne blinked blearily a few times, and it came into focus: a rose, folded from book pages. She smiled and sat up, gently picking up the rose and placing it in her palm.</p>
<p>Gilbert found her just smiling at it a little while later when he returned from a quick grocery store run.</p>
<p>"Nobody's ever thought to give me anything like this," Anne told him.</p>
<p>"Well now you tell me," Gilbert mock-grumbled. More sincerely, he continued, "Guess we'll just have to build you a bouquet eventually."</p>
<p>Anne managed to leash her energy just long enough to place the gift aside before springing from the bed and leaping into Gilbert's arms. "Thank you, Gil." She pulled back to lean up for a kiss. "I'll make us breakfast."</p>
<p>She really did feel better. She supposed it helped that she'd received texts from Diana and Ruby the previous afternoon telling her that Gilbert had let them (and Moody and Charlie) know his thoughts regarding Josie being at events, and that they had all agreed it wasn't a loss for them to do the same, if quietly. Jane had also reached out, telling Anne that she wished she could promise the same most of the time, but with Billy being her brother, she really couldn't for events she hosted. Anne told Jane that she understood and appreciated it. She felt for Jane; Jane just missed her friend, and had for a while, and if there was any hope, Jane wasn't going to turn her back on Josie.</p>
<p>As Anne prepared breakfast and they ate, she could see that Gilbert was more relaxed, too. And when she left so they could each get some work done before dinner that evening, for the first time in months, she wasn't dreading it at all. Things really were going to be okay this time.</p><hr/>
<p>"I still can't believe you brought candles," Gilbert was telling her her that evening as they finished up their pasta.</p>
<p>"And I still can't fathom how you're romantic enough to suggest a bouquet of roses that will never wilt, but don't see the romance of candles!" Anne laughed.</p>
<p>"Ah, yes, let's just set the mood with this thing that, if we're even slightly careless, could literally destroy us and all our worldly possessions." Gilbert rolled his eyes, though he couldn't not grin.</p>
<p>Anne rolled hers right back. "It's about the soft, warm light! The <em>glow!</em>"
</p>
<p>"I have a dimmer switch. This is not a problem."</p>
<p>"Dimmer switches are acceptable for mood lighting only when they're attached to chandeliers," Anne told him as she cleared the plates.</p>
<p>"Getting fancy on me, are you?" Gilbert teased, walking up behind Anne to wrap his arms around her waist. "What next? Diamond sunbursts? Marble halls?"</p>
<p>Anne turned in his arms and clasped her hands behind his neck. "A cozy cottage by the ocean with a little garden is really more my thing, but honestly, as long as I'm with you, I'm happy." She pulled Gilbert in for a long, deep kiss. When they parted, Anne raised a mischievous eyebrow. "Also, the fanciest chandeliers are candlelit now. Everything old is new again, I suppose."</p>
<p>"You know that 'fiery redhead' isn't meant to be taken literally, right?" Gilbert asked.</p>
<p>Anne gaped at him with a shocked smile. "Wow, you're really making a redhead joke right now?"</p>
<p>Gilbert had the grace to look ashamed and a little concerned as he offered, toying with a lock of Anne's hair, "I'll make it up to you?"</p>
<p>Anne pretended to think for a moment. "I figured that went without saying."</p>
<p>"Some things bear saying," Gilbert pointed out before proceeding to murmur something in Anne's ear that had her going what Gilbert had told her was a rather charming shade of scarlet.</p>
<p>"Give dinner time to settle," Anne said faintly, "but that's, um, agreeable."</p>
<p>"Good. Here; let me take care of the dishes, and you can get out the cake and ice cream," Gilbert told her, pulling her away from the sink and releasing her for starting to work on the dishes.</p>
<p>"I was not under the impression that you wanted to wait any longer than necessary," Anne said, starting to go through the motions anyway.</p>
<p>"It won't be too long, and anyway, while I'll never say that cake is better than sex—yes, shocking, I know—it is worth a bit of a longer wait. I know we never figured out competitive conversation, but we could yell at Jeopardy in the meanwhile."</p>
<p>Anne grinned wryly. "What does it say about me that I consider that an ideal part of Valentine's Day?"</p>
<p>"It says that you're smart." Gilbert dried his hands off and came back to the table, waiting for Anne to set down their dessert before speaking again. "It says that you're competitive." He leaned over the table to give Anne a quick but very sound kiss. "And I'm certainly not complaining, or I wouldn't have suggested it."</p>
<p>Anne smiled at him over her plate. The only thing she could think to say—sigh lovingly, really—was "<em>Nerd.</em>" Gilbert shook his head, holding back laughter that turned to his own contented sigh when Anne added, "It's one of my favorite things about you."</p>
<p>Gilbert was contemplative for several minutes—long enough for them to finish eating. As they settled in to watch Jeopardy, he finally said, "I'm not sure I have a not-favorite thing about you."</p>
<p>"I'm sure I can suggest a few," Anne offered, only half-joking.</p>
<p>"That's just it—anything I can think of, it's because of something I admire about you that just… goes a little wrong." Gilbert turned to meet Anne's gaze. Wrapping his arm around her shoulders and taking one of her hands in his other hand, he continued, "You're stubborn and a little rash, but that's because you're brave and bold and you know what you want. You're hardworking and self-sufficient, sometimes to the point of pain. You can be quick to anger, but that's usually in service of dishing it out to someone who deserves it. You're incredible, Anne, and I never want you to think that I think otherwise."</p>
<p>Anne wiped her eyes with the back of her sleeve. "Gil…" she sighed. "I'm not sure whether to return the flood of compliments because I mean them or because I feel like that <em>might</em> have been a clever ploy to outdo me at being loving."</p>
<p>Gilbert laughed and kissed the top of Anne's head. "I'll take either reason. I will also settle for trouncing you in tonight's episode."</p>
<p>Anne chuckled through tears. "Oh, you are <em>on,</em> Gilbert Blythe."</p><hr/>
<p>"Well, latest on the list of things you're annoyingly good at…" Anne mumbled against Gilbert's shoulder as they lay together in the hazy aftermath of what Anne in a literary mood would have called making passionate love, but in her current oxytocin-addled state was more inclined to simply label "<em>really</em> good sex".</p>
<p>"Annoyingly good?" Gilbert murmured into her hair.</p>
<p>Anne sighed. "The annoying part is that I've run out of words to describe it."</p>
<p>"And yet I still love you," Gilbert assured her.</p>
<p>Anne let out a short laugh. "Will wonders never cease." She looked up at Gilbert. "You always know what to say, or at least how to say it—it's like you've never not known me. I tried not to like you at that blood drive because you were just giving me back what I was giving you because that was the only way I'd listen, but I had to try, and it did <em>not</em> work. And I've never been happier about something not going the way I wanted it to. I just didn't ever think… that I'd find what I've found with you. Not so completely, anyway. I never want to forget how amazing it is to find this, and I never want you to think that I don't find you amazing, as well." She cupped Gilbert's cheek with a hand, pulling him in for a kiss.</p>
<p>Gilbert didn't say anything, but he didn't have to. His response was clear in the way he gave her forehead a tender kiss before they rolled out of bed; the way he held her while the shower was warming up so she didn't get cold (so he said, anyway); the way he tried to keep out of her way but couldn't help brushing against her every so often and turning it into a caress if it hadn't deliberately been one to start with.</p>
<p>It was in the way he caught her eye as she pulled on her shirt, and the way he stood by to help her balance as she pulled on her boots as they got ready to leave. It was in the way he held her coat for her while she got it on (if only for tonight, Anne wasn't going to protest she was capable of donning her coat herself) and held the door for her on the way out of the apartment. It was in the quick kiss he stole in the apartment stairwell, and the long one he swept her into half-way to Anne's for no other reason than that he could.</p>
<p>It was in everything, that acknowledgment that they'd each found <em>their person</em> in each other. They'd found who they wanted to spend days and nights together with; who they wanted to come home to after a long day and fall asleep next to at night and wake up next to in the morning; who they wanted to fight for and alongside (and sometimes with if it was fun).</p>
<p>They'd found their future, and it wasn't something that needed to be acknowledged just yet, but it would be, in its own way. Just for the moment, however, they were content with enjoying the present, and hoping and dreaming what would someday come to pass.</p><hr/>
<p>The leisurely walk home ended far too soon. The night was chilly and cloudy, and the smell of snow was in the air. Still, as they stood on the walk outside the house Anne was renting in, Anne couldn't help thinking back to that September night.</p>
<p>They faced each other has they had then, but this time it was Anne who stretched up on her toes to kiss Gilbert gently. Her hands only very lightly grasped the front of his jacket to keep herself upright, and his hands cupped her elbows to pull her just a little closer.</p>
<p>They were both smiling softly as they parted, and Anne gave him one last kiss before all but whispering, "Good night, Gil. Happy Valentine's Day."</p>
<p>"Happy Valentine's Day, Anne," Gilbert replied. He waited until Anne was inside and waving from her window before he left.</p>
<p>Anne typed out a quick message on her phone.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Thank you for the amazing evening. I love you.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>It took a few minutes for the reply to arrive, but when it did, Anne had to wipe away tears of happiness.</p>
<p></p><blockquote>
  <p>
    <em>Only the most amazing for the most amazing.</em>
  </p>
  <p>
    <em>I love you, too. Today and every day.</em>
  </p>
</blockquote><p>Anne fell asleep with a smile on her face.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>So, to clarify one thing: it's not that there's nothing about Anne that Gilbert ever finds annoying, but that he wouldn't change any of her core personality traits, even when the outcomes of those traits being expressed are less than pleasant. Kind of an important thing when you're with a partner to like them for who they are, as long as that's not hurting anyone. (But also that they can course-correct when needed, as Anne does.) But beyond that, it was Valentine's day and he was being sweet because he could. He meant it, completely and sincerely, but it was also the right day for it.<br/>And since I'm dropping the "therapy does not mean you're broken" anvil this chapter: If you are feeling overwhelmed, even when better times are in sight, I encourage you to give therapy a go. For my younger readers: If you feel like you are struggling and in need of someone to talk to about tough stuff in your life, please either seek out a safe adult IRL (parent, counselor, close relative, etc) or contact a verified teen helpline.<br/>The rest of this story is just more self-indulgent fluff because I am nothing if not consistent.</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0014"><h2>14. Interlude: The Party Planning Squad</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>I figured that, today being what it is for US readers, I'd put out this in case anyone needs a pick-me-up. It doesn't take away from what's going on, but if it provides a safe little moment of happiness for even one other person, I'll take it.</p></blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p><b>18 March 2016 23:12</b><br/>
[Ruby]: we're all ready for tomorrow<br/>
[Ruby]: the apartment's all pretty, food will be ready when you get here<br/>
[Ruby]: we all have presents</p>
<p><b>18 March 2016 23:20</b><br/>
[Ruby]: correction, we do NOT all have presents<br/>
[Diana]: Ruby, I have same-day shipping. You didn't need to tell them!<br/>
[Cole]: SHAME</p>
<hr/>
<p><b>19 March 2016 11:53</b><br/>
[Diana]: Anne's starting to get suspicious.<br/>
[Moody]: Is that because you're bad at keeping secrets?<br/>
[Diana]: I can still cancel this, Moody.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Please don't.<br/>
[Diana]:  I can still uninvite Moody, then.<br/>
[Gilbert]: Be my guest.<br/>
[Moody]: Wow. I really mean that little to you, dude?<br/>
[Ruby]: please don't<br/>
[Cole]: you all are amazing entertainment. i'm so glad anne introduced us</p>
<p><b>19 March 2016 13:04</b><br/>
[Diana]: Seriously, Anne knows and is just playing with me now.<br/>
[Gilbert]: I mean, it's not exactly a secret.<br/>
[Cole]: so why isn't anne in this conversation then?<br/>
[Moody]:  LOL<br/>
[Gilbert]: I'm starting see why Anne calls you a gremlin, Cole.<br/>
[Gilbert]: I'll keep Anne busy.<br/>
[Moody]: …<br/>
[Ruby]: …<br/>
[Diana]: …<br/>
[Cole]: …<br/>
[Cole]: i mean, the jokes write themselves but if i *really* must…<br/>
<em>[Gilbert has left the conversation]</em></p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>Next chapter will probably be up before Saturday; we'll see. It's just more fluff, but fluff is a good thing, right?</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
<a name="section0015"><h2>15. Epilogue: March 2016</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>
  <em>
    <b>19 March</b>
  </em>
</p><p>"Happy birthday!" Anne was clobbered by hugs from Diana, Ruby, and Cole almost before she could get in the door.</p><p>Anne laughed and hugged them back. "It'll be happier once I can get inside."</p><p>"So." Cole sat down on the arm of the couch, flashing his usual Cheshire cat grin. "When did you figure it out?"</p><p>Anne smirked at him. "I suspected it when you got all squirrelly a couple weeks ago about wanting to do something. Don't think I didn't see straight through <em>Oh, you have a boyfriend; you should spend the day with him!</em> Word to the wise, Cole: follow it up with actual plans next time."</p><p>Cole's grin turned wry amid everyone else's laughter. "Just shows that you want to spend your special day with me; I'll take it."</p><p>Anne continued, "And then Ruby and Diana got all non-committal, too. Honestly, Gilbert was the only person who didn't give anything away until I told him that the jig is up."</p><p>Ruby sputtered as Diana pointed out, "But you actually should be spending the day with him! It's way easier for him to just be like—" she pitched her voice down "—'Yeah, vague plans, blah blah blah, let it be a surprise' and to have you just be like—" she pitched her voice higher than normal "—'Oh, whatever you say, darling Gilbert! I trust you beyond all possible reason, you broody, mysterious man!'"</p><p>Everyone burst into laughter. "I feel like trusting your boyfriend with a nice birthday surprise is not beyond all possible reason," Gilbert pointed out as he tried and failed to stop laughing. "But that is an amazing impression of Anne." Anne elbowed him, and he jabbed her side back, making her squeak.</p><p>The group—Anne, Gilbert, Diana, Ruby, Cole, Moody, Tillie, Jane, and Charlie—moved further into the apartment to grab food and sit and talk.</p><p>"So, how's the day been, Anne?" Tillie wanted to know. Moody, Ruby, Cole, and Diana all had to choke back laughter while Gilbert rolled his eyes.</p><p>Anne ignored it; she'd ask later. "It's been good. Matthew and Marilla came down last night so that we could have brunch this morning, and Gilbert came by with coffee this afternoon."</p><p>Cole leaned over to murmur to Diana, "Yeah, that's what the kids are calling it these days."</p><p>Anne fixed him with a stare. "We had a <em>wonderful</em> time. And that, Cole Mackenzie, is all I'm going to say on the subject."</p><p>Cole tilted his head. "She's not blushing. Why is Anne not blushing? Has she finally learned to have  no shame? Was it really just coffee? Are you two actually that boring?!"</p><p>Anne mimed zipping her lips, locking them, and tossing the key.</p><p>Cole sighed. "Apropos of nothing, who's up for a game of never-have-I-ever?"</p><p>Anne shook her head. "Vetoed by the birthday girl. But for a group this size… telephone pictionary. Bring out the post-it pads!"</p><p>Ruby went to go gather the pads as Diana gathered pens, and the rest of the group circled up to play.</p>
<hr/><p>Anne shivered and shuffled closer to Gilbert's side as a gust of wind kicked up. They'd eventually gone to karaoke and had had a complete ball, and now Anne and Gilbert were headed back to Gilbert's.</p><p>"So, had a good day, I take it?" Gilbert wanted to know.</p><p>Anne nodded, contentedly. "Mhmm. Start to finish."</p><p>"It's not quite done yet," Gilbert reminded her. "We've got a full two hours."</p><p>"And you plan to make the most of them, do you?" Anne wanted to know.</p><p>Gilbert smiled. "I plan to do with them what <em>you</em> want. I am, however, happy to suggest ideas should you find yourself at a loss."</p><p>"Let me see: hot chocolate, Jeopardy… maybe some of that rum Bash decided you needed?" Anne guessed with a grin that was far more suggestive than any of the choices warranted.</p><p>"Those are among the options, yes," Gilbert answered as they walked up the stairs to his apartment. "Though I think you like the rum better than I do."</p><p>Anne kicked off her shoes and set her bag down in the same corner she kept her robe and a few of the books she was reading. She chuckled to herself. Gilbert looked at her. "What's so funny?"</p><p>"Oh, I was just noticing all the corners I've taken over. There's one here, one in with your mugs—although really, they're more like half mine because you have shamefully few. I get that I got the toothbrush from you, but it's not like you use it—that'd be gross—but it's not going anywhere, either. I've got an aloe cutting in your kitchen window and the only reason I don't keep spare pajamas here is because yours are more comfortable. And now, any present I can eat or drink is staying here since my housemates will pilfer it…  I really only have a roomful of stuff. I may as well just move in and have done with it," Anne joked. She stopped for a moment and cleared her throat. "Um, I mean…" Her voice dropped to just above a whisper, and her smile was uncertain, almost pleading. "It was a joke."</p><p>Gilbert made a thoughtful expression before sighing almost nervously. "Normally, I wouldn't do this, and this does not leave this apartment, but… I'm going to invoke relative-to-Bash standards here and say that it's only moving in and not getting married. If you're not paying double rent, though, I'd say we should find a slightly bigger place. I like to spread out, and, well, as much as you tidy up, you do, too."</p><p>Anne made a small noise of excitement and joy in the back of her throat and pulled Gilbert in for a kiss, which was eagerly returned. It was a very long moment before they parted, but when they did, Anne couldn't help teasing, "You know Bash is going to give you hell anyway, right?"</p><p>"Yes, but I don't need that starting any earlier than it absolutely has to," Gilbert told her. "And he'll take it as license to rib you just as much as he will me. But for now, may I propose a toast?" He pulled out two of the mini-cupcakes Anne had been sent home with.</p><p>Anne took one and delicately touched it to the one that remained in Gilbert's hands. "You may, indeed," she affirmed, just about to pop the whole thing into her mouth when she thought the better of it and instead took a small bite, and then another.</p><p>Seeing Gilbert's curious look as he realized she was only finishing hers at the same time he was done with his, she shrugged and said, "Sometimes, savoring is worth it."</p><p>"That so?" Gilbert took a step closer to Anne, putting his hands on her hips. "Anything else you'd like to savor before the night is out?"</p><p>Anne put her hands on his shoulders, sliding one up the back of his neck to play gently with the hair there. "I'm open to suggestions."</p><p><em>I suppose I never said it had to be verbal,</em> Anne thought with a grin as Gilbert pulled her in for a kiss. <em>Well, two can play at that game.</em></p><p>Somehow, she got the feeling Gilbert wouldn't mind at all.</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Notes for the Chapter:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
          <p>OH MY GOSH FOLKS IT'S DONE. Thank you, one and all for coming on this wild ride that started simply because I was like, "Yeah, they'd talk about taking it slow and totally mean it and still be in bed together after the first date" and then turned into WAY more of a story than I'd ever expected. Thank you for bearing with a slightly different format than I usually use. I don't think I'll use texting interludes again (at least not as separate chapters because AO3 is just like "we will call everything 'Chapter' instead of something less obtrusive") but never say never.</p><p>Other housekeeping: I will be putting out side stories for this—scenes I couldn't fit in because they weren't from the POV of the point I wanted to put them in, or just little moments that made me go "Oh! That seems like a fun thing to explore!" So yeah, be on the lookout for those.</p><p>Anyway, just… all the thanks. I think this is probably my best and favorite thing I've written so far. I had fun writing the story and chatting with you all in comments. See you all in the comments/around AO3/in the next story, or come and find me on Tumblr as js589! (I post almost never, so I will not clutter your dashboard!)</p>
        </blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>